


Cortinas amarillas

by begok



Category: SKAM (France), SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Crossover, Evak (SKAM Noruega), M/M, elu (SKAM France)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Even le cae bien desde el primer minuto. Se ríen de las mismas bromas y a ambos les divierte hacer sonrojar a sus parejas con comentarios subidos de tono. Además siente como si se conocieran de toda la vida, es una sensación extraña que no había tenido antes.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Even Bech Næsheim, Eliott Demaury/Isak Valtersen, Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Even Bech Næsheim & Isak Valtersen, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Even Bech Næsheim/Lucas Lallemant, Lucas Lallemant/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. Nuevos amigos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissDL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissDL/gifts).



> Esto es el regalo de cumpleaños de mi niña bonita, espero que te guste y que me perdones porque aún no está completo, pero prometo que lo tendré lo antes posible.  
> Te quiero infinito, bonita.
> 
> Crossover de Skam (Noruega) y Skam France.  
> Post S4 de Skam Noruega, situado en la actualidad. Post S4, pre S5 de Skam France.

Cierra la puerta con rapidez, deseando tumbarse en el sofá con una manta y preferiblemente con Isak a su lado para ver cualquier cosa que pongan en la televisión. Se descalza con un par de movimientos precisos, deja la mochila en el suelo y deja la chaqueta en el colgador antes de asomar la cabeza por la puerta que da al comedor.

\- Hey.

El rostro de Isak se ilumina con una sonrisa cuando le mira, todo mejillas sonrojadas y ojos brillantes.

\- Hey.

Se le llena el pecho con algo cálido cuando escucha la suave voz de su novio. Antes de ser consciente de lo que hace está junto a Isak, inclinándose para darle un rápido beso en los labios, que se alarga cuando su compañero pone la mano en su nuca y le empuja de nuevo contra su boca, tentándole con la punta de la lengua.

\- ¿Quieres un té? –pregunta contra la boca de Isak, todavía con la sonrisa dibujada.

\- Por favor.

Se le escapa la carcajada mientras camina hasta la cocina para calentar un poco de agua.

\- Dime que no estabas esperando a que llegara para que lo hiciera yo.

Cuando Isak no responde, Even asoma la cabeza de nuevo por la puerta y sonríe al ver las mejillas ruborizadas de su chico.

Regresa junto a Isak mientras el agua se calienta y frunce el ceño al ver lo que su novio está haciendo en el portátil.

\- ¿No es demasiado pronto para preparar las vacaciones?

\- Bueno… No es… –el sonido del microondas le interrumpe e Isak desvía la mirada–. El agua.

Camina con paso lento hacia la mesa con ambas tazas en la mano. Deja una frente a Isak y otra frente a la silla vacía que hay a su lado antes de tomar asiento, girándose para mirar a su novio, que sigue sin devolverle la mirada.

\- ¿Qué has hecho?

\- Nada –Even no dice nada, se limita a mirar a su novio fijamente, esperando ver en qué lío les ha metido ahora–. En la Universidad han organizado viajes para asistir a un congreso sobre biología… –asiente para animarle a continuar cuando Isak parece dudar–. Es en… París.

Mentiría si dijera que el corazón no se salta un latido cuando le escucha. Será la primera vez que Isak viaje sin él desde que son pareja, pero sabe que es egoísta e infantil, así que se obliga a sonreír mientras se lleva la taza a los labios.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo durará el congreso? –se daría una palmadita en la espalda por lograr sonar despreocupado.

\- Cuatro días. De lunes a… jueves. Los chicos… –las pausas de Isak le están matando– están pensando que podríamos quedarnos hasta el domingo y hacer un poco de turismo.

Sopla un poco sobre el líquido para enfriar el té y darse un poco de tiempo. Será sólo una semana, no es tanto. Isak tiene derecho a disfrutar de unos días con sus compañeros de clase sin tener que preocuparse de su novio bipolar. No es tanto tiempo, se repite mentalmente mientras deja la taza sobre la mesa.

\- Genial, seguro que te gusta la ciudad.

La mirada de Isak se ilumina y una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios cuando se gira para ponerse frente a frente. Even empieza a ponerse nervioso porque su novio parece realmente feliz e ilusionado ante la posibilidad de pasar una semana lejos de él.

_¿Y si…? ¿Y si se ha cansado de aguantarte?_

\- He hablado con mi padre y me ha mandado el dinero para el congreso, el viaje y el alojamiento –Even se fuerza a sonreír aunque está a punto de tener un verdadero ataque de ansiedad–. Me ha mandado más dinero del que realmente necesito… así que… –Isak pone su mano sobre la de Even y la acaricia suavemente, llamando su atención –había pensado que… –su chico carraspea y se remueve en la silla, acercándose un poco más a él, tanto que sus rodillas se tocan–. Sé que no puedes faltar toda la semana a clase, pero tal vez… Podrías ir el fin de semana.

\- ¿A París? –Isak asiente, pero no le mira–. ¿Contigo?

\- Sería un poco raro que fueras con otro teniendo en cuenta que eres mi novio, Even.

Tiene que reírse ante el tono de niño sabiondo que usa Isak con él en ese momento.

\- ¿Por qué te ríes? –Isak entrecierra los ojos y frunce los labios antes de girarse y prestarle atención al ordenador–. Si no quieres ir sólo tienes que decirlo, no hace falta que te rías de mí.

Se inclina, coge el rostro de Isak entre las manos, ignorando los intentos de su novio por soltarse, y comienza a besar cada centímetro que tiene a su alcance hasta que Isak se rinde y deja sus manos en las muñecas de Even.

\- No me estoy riendo de ti. ¿En serio quieres que vaya contigo a París? –Isak pone los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Tú qué crees?

\- Sí –Isak disimula la sonrisa, pero Even le conoce demasiado bien para no darse cuenta de cómo su rostro cambia.

\- Sí, ¿qué? –Isak levanta la cabeza, desafiándole.

\- Iré a Paris contigo el fin de semana –le da un rápido beso en los labios antes de separarse.

\- ¿El jueves? –le besa el puchero como respuesta–. El jueves. ¿Podrás arreglarlo en la Universidad?

\- Sí, no te preocupes, será sólo un día, baby.

\- Voy a reservar los billetes y la habitación para el fin de semana.

\- ¿Otra habitación? –alza una ceja y las mejillas de Isak se sonrojan.

\- Durante la semana… compartiré habitación con alguien… No creo que sea buena idea que nos quedemos allí.

Adora hacer sonrojar a Isak, se convierte en un niño tímido incapaz de hilvanar dos frases seguidas sin atragantarse con sus propias palabras. Es la persona más adorable y tierna del mundo y Even es incapaz de resistirse a comérselo a besos.

Esta vez Isak ni siquiera se resiste, se limita a dejar que su novio cubra su rostro de besos durante lo que a Even le parece sólo un instante, pero que a los compañeros de Isak les debe parecer una eternidad porque el teléfono no deja de sonar avisando de nuevos mensajes.

\- Déjame, que tengo que hacer las reservas –achina los ojos y sonríe, imaginando lo que piensa hacerle más tarde–. Y deja de mirarme así, me desconcentras.

Coge la taza tibia y se la lleva a los labios mientras se recuesta en la silla, buscando una posición más cómoda. Lleva la mano libre hasta la entrepierna de Isak y aprieta suavemente, haciendo que su chico dé un leve respingo.

\- ¡Even!

\- Creo que desconcentrarte no es lo único que hago –susurra con un tono grave antes de darle un sorbo a su té.

*****************

Sabía que el congreso sería intenso, pero nunca pensó que acabaría agotado después de las ponencias. Sale del auditorio arrastrando los pies, fingiendo prestar atención a las bromas de sus compañeros, aunque en lo único en lo que puede pensar es en sentarse en algún lugar cálido a tomar una cerveza y comer algo antes de volver a enfrentarse a más conferencias.

En realidad, lo único que tiene en la cabeza es volver al hotel para poder hablar con Even y decirle lo mucho que le echa de menos y, con un poco de suerte, poder tener algo de sexo telefónico. Se le escapa una sonrisa ante ese pensamiento cuando choca contra alguien, obligándole a dar un paso atrás para estabilizarse. Se fija en el chico que tiene enfrente, un joven de pelo castaño peinado de forma desordenada, los ojos azules muy abiertos clavados en él.

\- Perdón –balbucea.

El chico se sonroja y baja la mirada, susurrando un _no hay problema_ , que Isak tiene que esforzarse por escuchar. La chica que hay junto al joven les mira a ambos alternativamente y sonríe.

\- Isak, ¿dónde vamos a comer hoy? –Sven, uno de sus compañeros, le grita desde lejos, haciendo que todos le miren y él quiera morirse de la vergüenza–. Porque no pienso comer en un McDonald’s. ¡Estamos en París!

\- Perdona, no sabía que me había sacado el título de guía turístico y crítico gastronómico.

Su comentario hace que el chico contra el que ha chocado se ría y la chica tenga que girarse para ocultar su risa, así que les mira con los ojos achinados, haciendo que el joven se ponga serio instantáneamente. Empieza a girarse para unirse a sus amigos cuando una voz femenina le hace detenerse.

\- Hay un restaurante muy bueno a un par de calles, ¿verdad, Lucas?

Isak mira al chico, Lucas, esperando una confirmación a las palabras de su amiga.

\- Imane… –tiene que esforzarse para escuchar la voz de Lucas porque es apenas un susurro destinado a su amiga.

No puede evitar sonreír cuando los dos amigos se miran y mantienen un duelo silencioso del que Isak no puede apartar la mirada aunque se sienta un intruso. Imane le da un codazo a Lucas después de unos segundos más de silencio, miradas y gestos.

\- Sí, está muy bien y no es muy caro.

\- Nosotros íbamos para allí ahora. Podéis venir con nosotros –añade Imane.

Se reiría de la cara de pánico de Lucas, todo ojos abiertos y boca desencajada, pero está demasiado sorprendido él mismo para hacer algo más que no sea mirarles.

\- Nos encantaría –Sven, siempre tan oportuno, ha decido acercarse justo cuando Imane ha respondido–. Mi nombre es Sven y este de aquí es Isak –su compañero hace un gesto al resto del grupo para que se acerque–. Estos son… mejor os los presento comiendo, que tengo hambre. ¿Nos vamos?

Lucas mira a Sven como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza mientras Imane se tapa la boca con la mano para no reírse abiertamente, pero ambos obedecen, caminando hacia la puerta, seguidos de un grupo de noruegos que acaban de conocer. Le parece tan absurdo que a Isak se le escapa una pequeña carcajada que llama la atención de Lucas, y el chico le mira por encima del hombro con los ojos brillantes y una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Acaba sentado junto a Lucas en el restaurante, dejando que sean los dos chicos franceses quienes pidan, al fin y al cabo no es que su francés dé para mucho. Saca el móvil y lo deja sobre la mesa a la vez que lo hace Lucas y los dos se sonríen cuando se dan cuenta. Por supuesto, tiene un mensaje de Even y sólo ver su nombre sabe que se le ha puesto cara de tonto porque Sven, sentado frente a Isak, se ríe.

\- Dile que no te han secuestrado, ni nada por el estilo.

\- Que te den, Sven –responde, poniendo los ojos en blanco–. Te encantaría que Even te escribiera a ti y lo sabes.

Ignora la cara de Sven porque está cansado de tener que fingir que no se da cuenta de que le tira los trastos a Even cada vez que tiene oportunidad. No es que le importe lo más mínimo. Confía ciegamente en su novio y es consciente de que es ridículo pensar que alguien tan sumamente guapo, atractivo e inteligente como Even no va despertar el interés de cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente y algo de buen gusto. Pero que no deje de lanzarle indirectas le está empezando a cansar.

\- ¿Le gusta tu chico? –Lucas aprovecha que Sven ha comenzado a hablar con otros chicos del grupo para preguntarle.

\- Sí, es un pesado. Es buen chico, pero lleva fatal que Even no le preste atención.

La sonrisa de Lucas le dice que sabe a lo que se está refiriendo, así que intuye que debe tener una pareja que también recibe mucha atención. Aunque a Isak el chico francés le parece muy atractivo, seguro que también ha roto algún corazón.

La comida es agradable, hablan con Lucas e Imane de todo y de nada e Isak no pierde la ocasión de preguntar por lugares interesantes para llevar a Even cuando vaya el fin de semana a verle, tomando notas en el móvil para que no se le olvide. El francés parece darse cuenta de su interés y le ayuda a escribir correctamente los nombres y le aconseja sobre otros sitios cercanos que puedan llamarle la atención.

El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido y es hora de volver a la conferencia, así que el grupo de noruegos se levanta con intención de volver. Mientras se pone la cazadora y coge su mochila, Isak se deja llevar por un impulso.

\- ¿Mañana tenéis…?

\- Conferencia sobre literatura francesa –sonríe al ver cómo Lucas pone los ojos en blanco–. Sí. ¿Nos vemos?

\- Nos vemos –le dedica una sonrisa antes de girarse y apretar el paso para alcanzar a sus compañeros.

*****************

Se sorprende sonriendo cuando ve a Lucas e Imane esperando en la recepción. A pesar de que apenas compartieron una comida juntos, esos chicos le cayeron bien. Parece una tontería, pero le recuerda un poco a él unos años antes, cuando se estaba acostumbrando a no fingir ser quién no era y a disfrutar de las cosas buenas que estaba dándole la vida.

Les saluda con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa, colocándose al lado de Lucas mientras caminan hacia la salida. En cuanto pisan la calle, la sonrisa del francés se amplía e Isak se obliga a seguir su mirada para ver cuál es la causa. Pero antes de que pueda darse cuenta de lo que ocurre, un chico alto, de pelo oscuro y despeinado se acerca a ellos, coge la cara de Lucas entre sus manos y le besa.

A Isak le da un pellizco el corazón por lo mucho que echa de menos a Even y las ganas que tiene de poder besarle como esos dos chicos lo están haciendo.

  * Este es Eliott, mi novio –Lucas se sonroja y baja la mirada antes de mirarle, aún con la cabeza baja.



El recién llegado les dedica una de las sonrisas más bonitas que Isak recuerda haber visto y no puede evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

Esta vez es Eliott el que elige el restaurante y todos le siguen, sorprendidos por cómo ha sido capaz de hacerse con la conversación del grupo a pesar de llevar sólo unos minutos con ellos. A Isak le recuerda al modo en el que Even se convierte siempre en el centro de atención, incluso cuando no lo pretende.

La comida es mucho más dinámica esa vez, no hay la tensión del día anterior y Eliott y sus bromas hacen que todo fluya con más facilidad. Ríen y bromean, se intercambian teléfonos con la promesa de una fiesta con el grupo de amigas de Imane y el de amigos de Lucas.

Está riéndose a carcajadas de una broma de Eliott cuando suena su teléfono y la cara de Even llenando la pantalla le acelera el corazón y le corta la respiración. Por el rabillo del ojo ve cómo Lucas echa una mirada y sonríe al ver la imagen de su novio.

\- Hey.

\- Hey. ¿Puedes hablar?

\- Sí, estamos terminando de comer.

\- ¿Con Lucas e Imane?

\- Ahá.

\- ¿Tengo que ponerme celoso?

\- Eres imbécil, Even –sonríe al escuchar la carcajada de su novio al otro lado de la línea–. ¿Ya has hecho la maleta?

\- Aún no. Mañana.

\- Even…

\- Lo prometo –pone los ojos en blanco porque sabe que acabará metiendo cuatro cosas en una mochila.

\- Lo que tú digas. Mientras no olvides el pasaporte y llegues a la hora, puedes venir sin maleta. Y con ropa, Even –es capaz de visualizar a su chico riendo hasta las lágrimas cuando escucha su risa.

\- Prometo no ir desnudo al aeropuerto, baby.

\- Más te vale porque como tenga que pasar el fin de semana solo en París, te mataré dolorosamente cuando vuelva a casa.

\- No lo harás porque me amas –sabe que está sonriendo como un auténtico gilipollas, nota cómo le duele la mandíbula de hacerlo desde que cogió el teléfono.

\- Ahora mismo me caes mal.

\- Me echas mucho de menos. Casi tanto como yo a ti.

\- ¿Casi tanto?

\- Es imposible echarte más de menos de lo que yo te echo a ti, Isak.

Y le da igual que Sven le esté taladrando con la mirada, que Lucas y Eliott sólo finjan seguir la charla cuando en realidad están pendientes de la conversación que mantiene por teléfono, Isak se sonroja hasta la raíz del pelo y se muerde el labio con nerviosismo.

\- Te quiero.

Le ve, tan claramente como si le tuviera delante, sonriendo del modo en el que lo hace cuando le mira a los ojos, con la cabeza un poco ladeada.

\- Y yo, Isak.

\- Te llamo esta noche, baby.

Cuelga, tragándose la vergüenza, ignorando la mirada de Sven y las risitas de algunos de sus compañeros y volviéndose hacia Eliott, que se hace cargo de la situación y desvía la atención.

\- Estaba diciéndoles a los chicos que el sábado hay una fiesta en casa de Emma, una de nuestras amigas. Estarán los chicos y las chicas –dice, señalando hacia Imane–. ¿Irán también Idriss y los chicos? –la chica asiente–. Y su hermano –añade Eliott, mirándole.

La conversación vuelve a diseminarse en grupitos, momento que Eliott aprovecha para hablarle directamente.

\- Mañana hay otra fiesta en el apartamento de Lucas, estarán todos también. ¿A qué hora llega tu chico?

\- Sale de Trondheim a las 4, hace escala en Oslo y su vuelo a París llega pasadas las 8.

\- Podemos quedar para cenar y luego vamos a la fiesta –Lucas parece emocionado con la idea.

\- ¿La fiesta no es tu casa?

\- Ahá.

\- ¿No deberías estar?

\- Precisamente porque la fiesta es en su casa es mejor que no esté. No quiero tener que sacarle de la cárcel –Eliott ríe mientras acaricia la nuca de Lucas y luego se inclina para besar su mejilla.

Se lo piensa unos segundos, intentando decidir si es buena idea, después de cuatro días sin verse, quedar para cenar con una pareja a la que acaba de conocer. Está a punto de responder que tal vez sea mejor que se vean en la fiesta cuando Lucas interrumpe sus pensamientos.

\- Cenaremos tarde. ¿Even? –Isak asiente para hacerle entender que ése es el nombre– tendrá tiempo de deshacer el equipaje –la sonrisa traviesa de Lucas le deja claro que no es de la maleta de lo que está hablando, la risotada de Eliott lo corrobora.

\- Está bien. Si surgiera algo…

\- Claro, sin problema –Eliott le guiña un ojo y a Isak no se les escapa la sonrisa de absoluto enamorado de Lucas cuando mira a su novio.

Guarda los teléfonos de Lucas y Eliott y le manda a Even un mensaje con los planes. La respuesta llega enseguida con una carita sonriente y un _Mientras me dé tiempo a demostrarte lo mucho que te he echado de menos, me parece bien_. Sabe que se está sonrojando al leerlo y baja la cabeza para ocultarlo, pero la risa de Eliott le demuestra que no lo ha conseguido. Teclea con mano rápida y un tanto temblorosa para contestar con un _Eres insoportable. Te quiero_.

Regresan al palacio de convenciones prácticamente corriendo porque la charla se les ha ido de las manos. Se gira para despedirse de Eliott cuando siente cómo el chico le abraza y no puede dejar de devolverle el abrazo aunque se siente un poco intimidado por la familiaridad con la que le trata.

\- Hasta mañana, Isak.

\- Hasta mañana, Eliott. Lucas –hace un movimiento de cabeza mientras se aleja a paso rápido, sin ocultar la sonrisa mientras ve a los dos chicos besarse en la acera.

*****************

Camina por el aeropuerto con paso rápido, gruñendo entre dientes cuando alguien se interpone en su camino y le obliga a ralentizar el ritmo. Sabe que puede que Isak aún no haya llegado y que tenga que esperarle, pero la posibilidad de que su novio, al que no ve desde hace cuatro días y al que ha echado terriblemente de menos, esté ahí fuera esperándole mientras él tiene que esquivar maletas le pone nervioso.

Coge con fuerza el asa de su mochila, su único equipaje, y acelera el paso cuando divisa las puertas y ve a la gente esperando al otro lado de valla. Contiene el aliento mientras las atraviesa, buscando entre la multitud al hombre de sus sueños. El corazón se le acelera y se le seca la boca cuando lo ve, de pie en un lateral, la sonrisa en su boca y la mirada brillante e ilusionada.

Le bastan un par de zancadas para ponerse a su altura y estrecharle con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Le besa como si estuvieran solos, sin importarle lo más mínimo los empujones de quienes pasan por su lado cargados con maletas y muchas ganas de ver a los suyos y mucho menos los pocos, aunque no por ello inexistentes, gruñidos de desagrado.

Presiona la lengua contra sus labios para adentrarse en ellos justo después de lamerlos, respira su aroma y se deja arropar por el calor de su cuerpo cuando Isak le devuelve el abrazo. Nota cómo la mochila se desliza por su brazo y no hace nada por evitar que caiga al suelo, demasiado ocupado en enredar sus dedos en los rizos del cabello dorado de su novio.

Pierde la noción del tiempo, no sabe cuánto llevan parados en el centro de una terminal de aeropuerto, perdidos en los brazos y los labios del otro sin importarles nada más, y lo cierto es que tampoco le importa mucho. Se siente feliz entre ese abrazo. Pero cuando eso deja de ser suficiente, cuando necesita todo lo demás, Even se separa de su novio y pone la frente sobre la suya, cerrando los ojos mientras aspira profundamente, llenándose de ese aroma que desprende la piel de Isak.

\- Te he echado muchísimo de menos, baby –susurra, aún con los ojos cerrados.

\- Y yo a ti, Even. Mucho –se obliga a abrir los ojos y separarse para mirarle, lo que ve le hace estremecerse de anticipación.

Isak tiene los labios hinchados y rojos, las mejillas sonrojadas, las pupilas algo dilatadas y esa mirada de deseo que le hace hervir la sangre.

Se inclina para darle un rápido beso en los labios y entrelaza los dedos con los de Isak mientras coge su mochila del suelo y se la vuelve a colocar al hombro. Tira de su novio hacia la salida, aunque lo cierto es que Isak no presta demasiada resistencia. Se hace una anotación mental de que debe agradecerle a alguien que no haya cola para coger un taxi y prácticamente empuja a su compañero dentro del primero de la fila, sentándose a su lado en cuestión de segundos.

Intenta contenerse, de verdad que lo intenta, porque sabe que Isak se siente incómodo en esas situaciones, pero no puede evitarlo. Los labios de su novio parecen un imán que le llama irremediablemente. Así que se inclina y los atrapa entre los suyos, saboreándolos, mordisqueándolos y mimándolos hasta que Isak gime contra su boca, suave y bajito, justo como le gusta que lo haga cuando hacen el amor.

Y ese pensamiento le enciende aún más.

Quiere desnudarlo y tumbarlo sobre el asiento para poder besar y lamer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sin prisa pero sin pausa, hasta que Isak se deshaga entre sus labios y jadee incoherencias.

Afortunadamente para ellos y para el taxista, que empieza a mirarles mal a través del espejo retrovisor, llegan a su destino. Le da un billete de 50 euros al taxista tras asegurarse de que es suficiente para pagar la carrera y sale del coche, tirando de Isak para obligarle a salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Acaricia la espalda de Isak de camino a la recepción, intentando no parecer ansioso aunque sabe que no está teniendo éxito cuando el recepcionista del hotel les mira y sonríe de medio lado.

Se encarga de hacer el _check in_ mientras Isak recoge su maleta, que ha dejado por la mañana, y prácticamente le arrebata de las manos las tarjetas al recepcionista, que tiene que controlarse para no soltar una carcajada a lo que Even responde alzando las cejas y que hace que su novio se sonroje.

En cuanto la puerta se cierra a sus espaldas, Even deja caer la mochila y camina hacia Isak, que le espera en el centro de la habitación con esa sonrisa que le eriza el vello de todo el cuerpo. Sus pasos son cortos y lentos porque le encanta disfrutar de la situación y de las vistas.

Se quita la chaqueta y la deja caer al suelo, sonriendo cuando ve cómo Isak repasa su cuerpo con la mirada y se lame los labios. Está solo a un paso de su novio, que acorta la distancia que les separa y levanta el rostro, ofreciendo sus labios entreabiertos. Y Even no sabe negarse a ese beso. No sabe negarse a Isak deseándole.

Se desvisten entre besos y caricias, dejándose caer sobre la cama convertidos en un lió de piernas y brazos y lenguas mientras el deseo les envuelve y lo hace todo más intenso, más ansioso.

Cubre a Isak con su cuerpo, peinando sus rizos con los dedos mientras besa su cuello y disfruta de los ruiditos que hace su novio. Desliza sus labios por un hombro y desciende hasta su pecho, donde se detiene mordisqueando sus pezones hasta que Isak se arquea sobre el colchón y gime su nombre casi sin aliento, todo respiración agitada y piel erizada.

Continúa su camino por el abdomen de su novio, recreándose en su ombligo y en las cosquillas que sus dedos causan en los costados de Isak, que ríe y se retuerce intentando alejarse de las manos, pero acercándose inevitablemente a su boca, buscando más besos.

Se acomoda entre los muslos de Isak, que le mira con las pupilas tan dilatadas que el verde ha desaparecido y la lengua asomando entres sus labios. Es tan hermoso que a Even se le atasca la respiración en la garganta.

\- Te quiero –susurra más para él que para su chico, aunque la sonrisa de Isak le dice que le ha escuchado.

Se inclina y le lame, caracoleando la lengua sobre la punta antes de engullirlo por completo.

\- Joder…

Levanta la mirada para encontrarse con la de su novio, ahora con las mejillas más encendidas, las pupilas más oscurecidas y el pelo revuelto cayendo sobre su frente.

\- Sólo a ti se te ocurre decirme que me quieres y luego… –Isak desvía la mirada un segundo y sus mejillas adquieren un rojo más intenso.

\- ¿Hago esto? –pregunta antes de repetir lo que ha hecho después de decirle que le quería.

Le mima como lleva días deseando hacer, centrándose en hacer las cosas que sabe que le vuelven loco, disfrutando de su placer y sintiéndose pleno viendo cómo le mira Isak. Lame y chupa y succiona y besa y acaricia hasta que su novio está totalmente desmadejado sobre la cama, suplicando por más, pidiéndole todo, gimiendo que le necesita y le desea.

Y Even no puede resistirse más.

Se arrodilla entre sus piernas, mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando Isak alza las caderas en busca de una posición mejor. Se inclina para besarle, mordiéndole y lamiendo las marcas después, mientras se adentra lentamente en él. Le cuesta respirar y pensar y nota su corazón desbocado al sentir el calor y la estrechez envolviéndole. Apoya la frente en la de Isak y respira hondo, dejando que su novio se acostumbre a la intromisión, disfrutando de las caricias que deja en su espalda. No se mueve hasta que los dedos de su chico se claven en sus glúteos, empujándole más profundamente y haciéndole jadear como respuesta.

Se mueven de forma descoordinada durante unos segundos hasta que encuentran el ritmo, _su_ ritmo, y sus cuerpos se buscan y se encuentran y se disfrutan, llenando la habitación de jadeos y gemidos, de susurros al oído y de besos, muchos besos, todos los besos que no se han dado en cuatro días.

Se obliga a centrarse en Isak, en lo que quieren sus ojos pero sus labios no piden, buscando lo que le llevará al límite y le hará gritar de placer. Cambia el ángulo de las embestidas y le acaricia, envolviéndole con su mano hasta que le nota deshacerse sobre su palma. El orgasmo le golpea hasta dejarle sin aliento, el cuerpo relajado, la mente en blanco y la sonrisa en los labios.

Le cuesta separarse del cuerpo de Isak, pero no quiere que sostenga su peso más tiempo, así que se hace a un lado, gruñendo por la separación, pero sonriendo cuando Isak rueda hasta colocarse junto a su costado. Mete los dedos en los rizos rubios y los peina mientras sus respiraciones se acompasan, los dos cubiertos de sudor y semen.

En algún lugar de la habitación suena el aviso de un mensaje e Isak se sobresalta a su lado antes de levantarse e ir a buscar su móvil, perdido en un bolsillo de su vaquero.

\- Es Lucas. Me manda la ubicación del restaurante. Hemos quedado dentro de 30 minutos –el precioso hombre con el que espera compartir su vida le mira, desnudo y despreocupado, desde los pies de la cama–. Puedo cancelarlo. Seguro que…

Gatea hasta llegar al borde de la cama, dándole una perfecta visión de su espalda y su culo desnudo a su novio, y se incorpora para estar a su altura, cogiendo su rostro entre las manos para obligarle a mirarle.

\- Quiero presumir de novio. ¿Nos da tiempo a llegar después de una ducha? –roza su nariz con la de Isak.

\- Está a 10 minutos de aquí según Google Maps.

\- Muy bien –sale de la cama, poniéndose en pie junto a su novio y coge su mano para llevarle al baño–. Intentaré ser bueno, pero no prometo nada.

Duda que Isak haya respondido al mensaje de Lucas porque, cuando llegan al baño, el móvil ha desaparecido y su novio tiene las manos demasiado ocupadas acariciando su cuerpo. Y Even no es nadie para privarle a su novio de algo que le hace sonreír de esa manera.

*****************

No puede creerse la suerte que tiene mientras observa al chico que tiene delante. Usa los dedos para despeinar el pelo de Lucas, pero asegurándose de que sigue estando precioso. Se pierde en sus ojos azules y en la forma en la que su boca se curva en una sonrisa antes de levantar el rostro y ofrecerle sus labios.

Y Eliott siempre acepta los labios de su novio cuando se los ofrece, no puede no hacerlo.

Cuando un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de Lucas, se acerca más a él y le envuelve en sus brazos, poniendo el brazo de tal forma que la cabeza de su novio descansa en el hueco que hay entre su hombro y su cuello y su respiración le hace cosquillas sobre la piel.

El móvil de Lucas suena en su bolsillo y Eliott empieza a apartarse de él, pero su novio le abraza con más fuerza y niega con la cabeza antes de dejarle un beso sobre la mandíbula.

\- Tengo las manos calentitas –el susurro de Lucas y el toque de su nariz contra su cuello le hacen estremecerse.

\- ¿Quieres que lo mire yo? –Lucas se encoje de hombros y Eliott vuelve a reírse por lo adorable que es su chico.

Busca el móvil en el bolsillo de la cazadora de Lucas y lo saca para mirar la notificación que aparece en la pantalla.

\- Están de camino.

\- Espero que se den prisa.

\- Yo también me retrasaría si llevara cuatro días sin verte, Lucas –no le ve pero sabe que se ha ruborizado.

\- Gracias por recordarme lo que han estado haciendo mientras nosotros pasamos frío –no puede contener la carcajada.

\- Que yo recuerde nosotros también hemos estado calientes.

Adora la forma en la que Lucas se sonroja cuando le escucha y baja la mirada, intentando esconder el rostro en su cuello cuando le sonríe y alza las cejas de forma provocativa. Coge su rostro entre las manos y lo besa, primero las mejillas, luego la frente, más tarde los párpados y la nariz, para acabar en sus labios, a los que le dedica más tiempo y más delicadeza.

En ese preciso instante, Eliott ve aparecer dos personas a lo lejos. Reconoce la figura de Isak e intuye que el chico alto que le acompaña es Even, su novio. Cuando la luz de las farolas le permite verlos con mayor claridad, no puede evitar pensar que es un tipo muy guapo con un aire de misterio que le hace muy atractivo.

\- Ahí están –señala en la dirección por la que llegan los dos chicos noruegos y Lucas sigue su gesto.

Saluda a Isak con un abrazo después de que Lucas le salude con un gesto de la cabeza. Luego se gira para mirar a Even, que le dedica una sonrisa abierta y sincera.

\- Hola, soy Eliott.

\- Yo soy Even. Gracias por no dejar que Isak comiera hamburguesas todos los días –ríe cuando el aludido pone los ojos en blanco.

\- Un placer, aunque en eso tiene más mérito Lucas –su novio aprovecha para saludar a Even, que también le sonríe–. ¿Entramos? No quiero que mi chico se congele –esta vez es Lucas el que pone los ojos en blanco, haciendo reír a Even.

Even le cae bien desde el primer minuto. Se ríen de las mismas bromas y a ambos les divierte hacer sonrojar a sus parejas con comentarios subidos de tono. Además siente como si se conocieran de toda la vida, es una sensación extraña que no había tenido antes.

Mientras cenan hablan un poco de la fiesta, de los compañeros de piso de Lucas y les ponen al día sobre quienes estarán, sus amigos, los amigos de Imane y los de Idriss. Ríen y se gastan bromas y se conocen. Se cuentan cosas que no suelen contarle a la gente que acaban de conocer, pero por alguna extraña razón, todos se sienten cómodos en la situación y con las personas.

\- ¿Cómo os conocisteis? –Lucas pregunta antes de llevarse un trozo de comida a la boca.

\- En el instituto. Se cambió al mío en el último año.

\- Nosotros también –le da un sorbo a su cerveza después de decirlo–. ¿Lleváis juntos desde entonces?

\- Sí –Isak sonríe y, aunque no puede verlo, Eliott cree que ha puesto su mano en la rodilla de su novio.

\- No pienso dejar escapar al tío más sexy de Noruega –Even consigue que Isak se sonroje de nuevo.

\- ¡Even!

Ríe viendo a un avergonzado Isak dejarse besar por un sonriente Even, que pone su mano en la nuca de su novio y le atrae para un beso con más lengua de la políticamente correcta en una cena. Levanta las cejas cuando nota que Lucas le está mirando y se inclina para atrapar sus labios entre los suyos, bebiéndose el gemido que se le escapa a su chico.

Están terminando los postres cuando su móvil empieza a vibrar, al igual que el de Lucas. No hay que ser un genio para adivinar que son los chicos preguntando por la fiesta. Su novio responde a un par de mensajes y deja el teléfono sobre la mesa.

\- Los chicos llevarán cerveza y las chicas vodka –Even e Isak se miran y se sonríe.

\- Parece que será una buena fiesta –Even coge el último trozo de su tarta y se lo ofrece a Isak, que lo termina y se lame los labios antes de darle un beso rápido a su novio.

Pasa el brazo por encima de los hombros de Lucas, que apoya la frente en su barbilla, y le pega más a su cuerpo. Y en ese momento se da cuenta de que, aunque le apetece ir a la fiesta y ver a sus amigos, no le importaría nada pasar la noche hablando con esos dos chicos y conociéndolos mejor.

\- ¿Nos vamos? –pregunta Lucas después de volver a mirar el móvil.

\- Nos vamos –responde Even, empezando a levantarse.

*****************

La música les golpea en cuanto entran en el apartamento y no puede evitar sonreír al ver la cara iluminada con una sonrisa de Eliott. Basile se acerca a ellos en cuanto los ve, saltando sobre su chico para abrazarle, aunque se detiene en cuanto ve a la pareja noruega. Even da un paso al frente y extiende la mano.

\- Even –Basile le mira y luego mira a Eliott, que asiente con la cabeza.

En ese momento, Imane aparece en la entrada del apartamento con su mejor sonrisa y se acerca al grupo.

\- Isak, has venido –Imane le da dos besos a Even también.

Basile parece asociar en ese momento que Even es el novio del Isak del que han hablado él e Imane y sonríe, chocando la mano del noruego.

\- Basile –responde, chocando luego la mano de Isak.

\- Isak.

Su amigo hace un gesto con la mano y un segundo después Daphné está a su lado, todo sonrisas y felicidad.

\- Vosotros debéis ser los chicos noruegos. Encantada de conoceros. Yo soy Daphné –dice de carrerilla mientras les da dos besos a cada uno.

Consiguen quitarse las chaquetas y llegar al salón, donde todos sus amigos bailan y beben despreocupadamente. Se acercan al lugar donde están los chicos y les saludan con un abrazo.

\- Chicos, estos son Isak y Even. Ellos son Yann y Arthur. Él es Idriss –añade cuando el hermano mayor de Imane se les acerca.

La pareja noruega saluda a sus amigos, que les acogen con una sonrisa y una cerveza. Todos se esfuerzan por incluirles en la conversación y Lucas ve cómo a Even no le cuesta mucho integrarse, riendo con las bromas de Eliott y las alocadas ideas de Basile, que se les ha unido. A Isak parece que se le hace más cuesta arriba unirse a la conversación general, así que se le acerca para hablar con él, interesándose por los lugares que visitarán durante el fin de semana hasta que la música y el alcohol hace que todo fluya y ellos dos acaban incorporándose a la charla de todo el grupo.

Cuando Emma se les acerca, con un par de copas de más, Lucas no puede evitar sonreír anticipando lo que va a pasar. Efectivamente, su amiga va directa hacia los chicos noruegos, mostrando su sonrisa más seductora.

\- Hola, chicos. Yo soy Emma. ¿Bailáis conmigo? –Even sonríe cuando Emma pone la mano sobre su pecho, pero a Isak no parece hacerle ninguna gracia.

\- Gracias por la invitación, Emma, pero prefiero bailar con mi novio.

La sonrisa de Isak cuando escucha la respuesta de su chico es deslumbrante. La carcajada de Eliott es estruendosa incluso con la música a ese volumen.

\- ¿Todos los tíos buenos de la fiesta son gays? –Emma parece frustrada.

\- No todos, pero aun así no estoy interesado –esta vez la risa de Eliott ante la respuesta de Even es tan escandalosa que llama la atención de todos los presentes.

\- Gracias por recordarme que los bisexuales también están pillados.

Afortunadamente para ella, en ese momento Manon y Charles se acercan para presentarse. Como siempre, el novio de su amiga se encarga de dejar claro quién es el macho alfa, aunque a juzgar por la cara de Isak y Even no es la primera vez que se enfrentan a alguien así.

\- ¿William? –pregunta Even cuando estrecha la mano de Charles, que parece confundido.

\- No, Charles.

\- Soy Even –Isak esconde la sonrisa pero no lo suficientemente rápido para que Lucas no la vea.

\- ¿Me he perdido algo? –le pregunta a Isak en cuanto la pareja se ha alejado para unirse a las chicas.

\- Se parece a alguien que conocemos –no sabe muy bien por qué, pero a Lucas se le escapa la sonrisa al escucharle.

Ve por el rabillo del ojo cómo Eliott se acerca un momento a Mika y éste asiente antes de acercarse al ordenador. Una de las canciones que no puede sacarse de la cabeza últimamente suena en el salón y su chico se acerca a él, todo sonrisa sugerente, pelo revuelto y mirada divertida. Ni siquiera se plantea resistirse, se deja arrastrar al centro del salón y pasa los brazos por la cintura de su novio.

Adora la forma en la que su novio le mira, le hace sentir la persona más especial del mundo. Y esa noche no es diferente. Eliott no deja de mirarle ni un solo segundo, como si el resto del mundo no existiera. Lucas siente que están sólo ellos dos en ese salón, bailando tan pegados que es capaz de sentir cómo se acelera el pulso de su chico cuando levanta la cara, esperando un beso.

\- ¡OMG! ¿Por qué nadie me ha presentado a esos dos bombones?

No presta atención a la voz hasta que alguien le golpea suavemente en el brazo y al girarse ve a Isak tenso a su lado.

\- ¡Mika!

\- ¿Quiénes son, Lucas? ¿Por qué no los has traído antes al apartamento?

Isak está totalmente sonrojado y parece muy incómodo, tanto que Even se vuelve para ponerse a su espalda y le abraza, como si quisiera asegurarse de que sabe que está ahí.

\- No pasa nada, chicos –Eliott se pone al lado de la pareja noruega con una sonrisa y el pelo un poco más revuelto que cuando habían empezado a bailar–. Es Mika, el compañero de piso de Lucas. Es buen tío…

\- Pero está como una puta cabra –termina la frase por su novio.

Even le observa durante un par de segundos y Lucas descubre que tiene las mejillas sonrojadas, el pelo algo despeinado y los labios tan hinchados como seguramente los tiene él, así que imagina que ha estado bailando y besando a Isak mientras él y Eliott hacían lo mismo.

\- Cariño, no tengo la culpa de que tengáis amigos buenorros que se frotan en la pista de baile sin ningún tipo de pudor. Uno no es de piedra y ya tengo bastante con veros a vosotros. Que dais asco.

Por el rabillo del ojo ve cómo Basile se ríe, Yann se gira para esconder la sonrisa y Manon sonríe y le dice algo a Imane al oído, que asiente y ríe con ella.

Cuando vuelve a prestar atención a lo que ocurre a su lado, Mika está frente a Isak, comiéndoselo con los ojos. Da un paso al frente para intentar que su compañero de piso no se ponga en evidencia, pero llega demasiado tarde.

\- Puedo unirme cuando queráis… –Isak abre mucho los ojos, se sonroja y da un paso atrás.

No le sorprende que, instintivamente, Even se ponga delante de Isak, apartándole de Mika, aunque incluso ellos parecen saber que no tiene ninguna intención de hacerle daño. Eliott pone su mano en el hombro de Even para asegurarse de que todo está bien y éste le sonríe y asiente ligeramente.

\- Mika, no estamos interesados. Lo siento –su compañero de piso les mira de arriba a abajo, se lame los labios y se encoje de hombros.

\- Una pena porque ese acento me está poniendo cachondo.

Sin decir nada más, Mika da media vuelta y comienza a bailar como si no acabasen de rechazarle dos de los hombres más impresionantes que ha visto en su vida.

\- Intenta llevarse a la cama a todo el mundo –sonríe a modo de disculpa y se acerca a Eliott, que tarda menos de un segundo en rodearle la cintura y atraerle hacia su cuerpo.

Antes de volver a perderse en Eliott, le da tiempo a ver cómo Even se gira cuando siente la mano de Isak en su espalda, se inclina para poner su frente en la de su novio y vuelven a bailar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ni siquiera se preocupa por la música que sigue soñando en el apartamento, se limita a besar a su chico mientras se mecen al ritmo de una sintonía imaginaria que sólo suena en sus cabezas. Se acarician y se miran y vuelven a besarse hasta que tienen los labios en carne viva y los pulmones sin aire.

\- Sois muy aburridos –Alexia se cuelga de sus hombros–. Bailad un poco con todos –añade mientras se aleja con su pelo azul flotando mientras ella da vueltas en el salón.

Cuando se da cuenta, todos sus amigos están bailando en un gran círculo, riendo y disfrutando de la música. Eliott le abraza por la espalda y acerca sus labios a su oído, dejándole un beso bajo la oreja.

\- Ya habrá tiempo de estar solos.

Un escalofrío recorre su columna vertebral cuando escucha esas palabras, una promesa de horas sin dormir, sudor y saliva.

*****************

Hace unos minutos que han dejado a Isak y Even en un taxi de camino a su hotel, el apartamento aún está lleno de gente y la música sigue sonando sin fin, pero es incapaz de apartar la mirada de Lucas, que ríe junto a Yann mientras apura una cerveza. Sonríe viéndole sonreír y siente cómo su pecho se hincha de orgullo y amor cuando la persona más hermosa e increíble que ha conocido nunca le busca entre la gente y su rostro se ilumina cuando sus miradas se encuentran.

Hace un movimiento de cabeza, señalando hacia su dormitorio, que hace que Lucas se sonroje mientras asiente y luego baja la cabeza. Se levanta del taburete en el que ha estado observando a su chico y se despide con un gesto de la mano de Idriss, enfrascado en una conversación con Ingrid, aunque imagina que no es lo único que van a hacer esos dos esa noche.

No se molesta en comprobar si Lucas le sigue, sabe que lo hará en unos minutos. Lo que no espera es que su novio se abrace a su espalda antes incluso de acabar de atravesar la puerta del dormitorio.

\- ¿Me echabas de menos? –ríe cuando hace la pregunta.

Pero Lucas no se molesta en responder, se limita a ponerse frente a él, quitándose la sudadera mientras lo hace. Se quita su jersey mientras comienza a caminar tras su chico, que retrocede hasta que sus piernas chocan contra la cama. Cuando lo alcanza, Lucas levanta la cabeza y le mira como si se muriese por besarle y Eliott no puede evitar inclinarse y darle lo que pide.

Le desviste lentamente, deleitándose en el roce de sus dedos sobre la suave piel de Lucas. Su novio se deja hacer, poniendo las manos sobre su pelo para acariciarlo mientras las prendas caen al suelo. Cuando su chico está totalmente desnudo frente a él, Eliott da un paso atrás y comienza a deshacerse de su ropa, disfrutando de cómo las pupilas azules se dilatan hasta que los ojos de Lucas parecen grises.

_Es el hombre más sexy que he visto en toda mi vida._

Cuando al fin está desnudo, da un paso al frente, colocándose a tan solo unos centímetros de su novio. Pasa sus dedos por el despeinado pelo de Lucas, que rodea su cintura y se pega a él, sin apartar la mirada.

\- Eres precioso –adora cómo Lucas se sonroja, pero no deja que baje la mirada.

Sostiene su rostro entre las manos, inclinándose para rozar su nariz con la de su novio antes de besarle, separando sus labios con la lengua, adentrándose en su boca con lentitud, como si su chico fuera de cristal cuando la realidad es que es una de las personas más fuertes que ha conocido.

Apoya la rodilla en el colchón y sostiene el cuerpo de Lucas mientras lo empuja con su peso para que se deje caer sobre la cama. Su chico se deja guiar, confiando ciegamente en él y haciendo que se enamore aún más de él, si eso es posible. Le besa, le acaricia, le mima y se asegura de que su novio sabe en todo momento cuánto le ama.

Giran sobre la cama, peleándose por quién tiene el control entre risas y besos, fingiendo que al otro lado de la pared están la mayoría de sus amigos de fiesta. Eliott se deja empujar hasta estar boca arriba en la cama, Lucas se sienta a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y se incorpora, mirándole desde arriba con el pelo cayendo sobre su frente de forma desordenada. Es una visión realmente estimulante.

Busca el lubricante en el cajón de la mesita, echa un poco sobre sus dedos y busca a su chico para prepararle, perdiéndose en la forma en la que Lucas se estremece entre sus brazos y se arquea buscando más contacto con sus dedos.

\- Hazlo ya –Lucas susurra contra sus labios y a Eliott se le acelera aún más el corazón.

Sostiene a Lucas con una mano, evitando que vaya demasiado rápido mientras se adentra en él. Aún no se ha acostumbrado a la sensación de hacerlo sin condón y le está volviendo loco el calor y la estrechez y su chico mirándole como si estuviese a punto de deshacerse bajo sus atenciones.

Permanecen quietos unos instantes, hasta que Lucas se siente cómodo con la intromisión y le empuja para que vuelva a tumbarse en la cama, tomando el control. Clava sus dedos en los muslos de su chico, que se apoya en su pecho con las manos para impulsarse.

Se acarician, se besan y se saborean, bebiéndose los jadeos y acallando los gemidos con lengua y saliva, moviéndose al unísono, chocando con fuerza y haciéndose estremecer con cada embestida.

Pasea los dedos por el pelo castaño de Lucas, bajando por su cuello y su pecho, pellizcando sus pezones y tocando su estómago. Su novio se arquea cuando sus dedos le rodean, acariciándole hasta que el orgasmo le hace estremecerse y caer sobre su cuerpo, estremeciéndose entre sus brazos. Eliott le sigue unos segundos después, incapaz de resistirse a todo lo que le hace sentir el hombre que se esfuerza por recuperar la respiración.

Besa su sien y se pelea con el nórdico para poder taparles a ambos antes de que cojan frío. Y en ese momento le parece aún más surrealista que haya tenido tanta suerte y que esté compartiendo su vida con alguien que le hace sentir tanto y tan bonito.

\- Lucas... –espera a que su chico levante el rostro y le mire-, te quiero.

\- Yo también te quiero.

Besa sus labios y le abraza, estrechándole contra su cuerpo mientras siente cómo sus párpados se cierran.


	2. Nuevas experiencias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No sabe cómo se ha dejado convencer para salir del hotel, en realidad sí lo sabe, ver feliz a Isak es lo más importante siempre y eso hace feliz a su chico. Así que ahí están, en el Starbucks que hay frente al Moulin Rouge, tomando una bebida caliente, tan cansados que apenas pueden tenerse en pie después de pasar todo el día recorriendo la Ciudad del Amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casi un mes después, aquí traigo la segunda parte del regalito de KrissDL

\- He hecho una ruta por París con todas las cosas que Lucas y Eliott me han dicho que deberíamos ver, así que mueve el culo.

Mira a Isak, levantando las cejas provocativamente, mientras mueve las piernas hasta destaparse por completo y se gira, dándole la espalda, y contonea el culo.

\- Lo estoy deseando, Isak.

\- No era eso a lo que me refería –la voz de Isak suena un poco más grave de lo normal.

\- Lo estás deseando y lo sabes, baby.

No sabe cómo se ha dejado convencer para salir del hotel, en realidad sí lo sabe, ver feliz a Isak es lo más importante siempre y eso hace feliz a su chico. Así que ahí están, en el Starbucks que hay frente al Moulin Rouge, tomando una bebida caliente, tan cansados que apenas pueden tenerse en pie después de pasar todo el día recorriendo la Ciudad del Amor.

Se deja caer contra el respaldo del sillón que han ocupado y sonríe cuando Isak se recuesta a su lado y apoya la cabeza en su hombro. Besa su sien, metiendo la nariz en su pelo, suave y sedoso, y los rizos le hacen cosquillas en la barbilla. A pesar de estar agotado, Even no cambiaría ese momento por nada del mundo.

El teléfono de Isak vibra sobre la mesa y su novio tarda unos segundos en reunir las fuerzas necesarias para incorporarse y cogerlo. Le ve sonreír mientras vuelve a acomodarse donde estaba antes, a su lado, con la cabeza sobre su hombro.

\- Es Lucas. Pregunta qué tal París.

\- Cuando dejen de dolerme los pies, te respondo –contesta antes de darle un sorbo a su taza mientras escucha la risa de Isak.

\- Recuerda que mañana tenemos una fiesta en casa de ¿Emma? –asiente mientras juega con los rizos de Isak.

\- Te escucho pensar, Isak…

\- Me caen bien. Lucas y Eliott.

\- A mí también.

\- Podríamos quedar a comer con ellos mañana.

\- ¿Eso no jodería tu ruta turística? –ríe cuando Isak se encoge de hombros.

\- Podemos hacer un pequeño ajuste.

\- ¿Qué tal el domingo para desayunar? –ya que Isak no está por la labor de pasarse el día en la cama follando, al menos que sirva para visitar la ciudad.

Su chico se gira y le mira, una sonrisa en sus labios y un rizo cayendo sobre su frente, y Even se enamora aún más de él.

\- Buena idea, mejor que la comida, así podemos ir mañana a Versalles.

\- Tendremos que alquilar un coche –Isak asiente con la cabeza.

\- Ya he preguntado en el hotel cómo hacerlo.

\- Ese es mi chico –ríe, revolviendo su pelo–. ¿Conduces tú? –el escalofrío que recorre a Isak es tan violento que no puede evitar carcajearse.

\- Me caes fatal, Even.

\- Como sigas diciéndome que me odias, voy a acabar creyéndolo, Isak –finge ponerse serio, pero cuando ve cómo el rostro de su chico se desencaja, se obliga a sonreír, cogiendo su rostro entre las manos–. Es broma, amor.

\- Ni puta gracia, Even.

Le besa lentamente, lamiendo sus labios antes de dejar que su lengua se adentre en su boca, los pulgares acariciando sus mejillas cuando lo hace. Apoya la frente en la de Isak cuando rompe el beso y respira hondo antes de volver a besar su rostro con toda la dulzura de la que es capaz.

\- Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?

\- Lo sé, Isak. Créeme, lo sé muy bien. Nadie que no me quisiera me aguantaría.

\- No digas eso.

\- Es la verdad. No es fácil convivir conmigo y tú siempre estás a mi lado, pase lo que pase.

\- Ojalá te vieras como yo te veo, Even.

\- Me veo, baby.

Esta vez es Isak el que le besa, pero sus labios son más exigentes, más ansiosos. Succiona los suyos y los araña con los dientes antes de volver a lamerlos.

\- Te quiero, Even.

\- Y yo a ti –responde en un susurro, labio contra labio.

Estrecha a Isak contra su cuerpo con un brazo y vuelve a besar su sien antes de entregarle de nuevo su taza y coger la suya.

\- Si es eso lo que quieres, a mí me encantaría desayunar con ellos. Me caen bien –vuelve a la conversación inicial, intentando que olvide ese momento.

\- Perfecto.

Observa cómo Isak teclea en su móvil antes de dejarlo a un lado y volver a prestarle atención a la taza hasta que, unos minutos después, el teléfono vuelve a sonar.

\- Lucas dice que él se encarga de buscar una cafetería.

\- Me recuerda a alguien… –Isak le enseña el dedo corazón y vuelve a teclear en su móvil.

Para cuando su chico acaba con el teléfono, Even tiene un mensaje en el suyo indicándole que le han unido a un grupo.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Idea de Eliott, así estaremos los cuatro en contacto. No sé a quién me recuerda –no esconde la carcajada, que hace que el pequeño cuerpo de Isak vibre contra el suyo.

\- Hora de volver al hotel, baby.

\- Es pronto para irnos a dormir, Even –en ese momento Isak le recuerda a un niño pequeño.

\- No es dormir lo que tengo en mente, Isak.

Se ríe cuando su chico casi se atraganta con su bebida al escucharle. Aparta los rizos que caen sobre la frente de Isak y le besa, rozando luego su nariz contra su mejilla.

\- Y te va a encantar…

*****************

Empieza a anochecer cuando regresan a París después de pasar el día en Versalles. En cualquier otro momento le costaría mantener los ojos abiertos, pero con su chico al volante, lo que le cuesta es mantener las manos alejadas. Even conduciendo es una de las cosas más sexys que ha visto en su vida.

\- Deja de mirarme –niega con la cabeza antes de responder.

\- No puedo –Even le mira con los ojos achinados durante un segundo–. Mi novio está muy bueno.

\- Juegas sucio. Estoy conduciendo –se ríe, acomodándose en su asiento y girándose para poder mirar mejor a su chico–. Pero no lo estaré siempre, Isak.

Se lame los labios imaginando a lo que se refiere Even y no puede evitar que se le acelere un poco el corazón. Un viaje en coche no se le ha hecho nunca tan pesado como los últimos kilómetros que le separan de París.

\- ¿A qué hora hemos quedado con Eliott y Lucas?

\- ¡Mierda! –había olvidado por completo que tenían una fiesta con los chicos franceses y sus compañeros de universidad.

Even ríe y le enfadaría que se riera de él si en ese preciso instante, con las luces de la carretera reflejadas en su rosto, no estuviera tan guapo que le corta la respiración.

\- No es justo –dice, cruzándose de brazos, sin importarle parecer un niño.

\- Lo pasaremos bien, baby.

\- Quiero pasármelo bien de otra forma –Even suelta una carcajada.

\- Habrá tiempo para eso también. Lo prometo –su chico levanta las cejas provocativamente cuando le devuelve la mirada durante un segundo.

Esta vez no se resiste, se inclina hacia su chico y le da un beso en la mejilla.

*****************

Llegan al hotel de Isak y Even cinco minutos después de lo previsto, pero realmente le cuesta mucho separarse de Eliott ahora que vuelve a tener su propio dormitorio e intimidad para estar con él. Envía un mensaje al grupo que han creado anunciándoles que les esperan abajo, pero el más joven de los chicos noruegos les invita a subir.

La puerta de la habitación está abierta cuando llegan, así que Eliott asoma la cabeza por el hueco y saluda.

\- ¡Pasad!

Cierran la puerta a sus espaldas y se adentran en la habitación vacía, aunque el ruido del agua les anuncia que la pareja noruega está en el baño.

\- Perdón, se nos ha hecho tarde –Even, con tan solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura entra la habitación–. Hemos parado a cenar algo antes de dejar el coche y se nos ha ido de las manos –ni a Eliott ni a él se le escapa la risita ahogada de Isak desde el baño–. Acabamos enseguida, lo prometo.

Mentiría si dijera que Even no es uno de los tíos más guapos que ha visto y más si lo único que lleva encima es una toalla y les sonríe de esa forma. Isak asoma la cabeza por la puerta y les saluda antes de decirle a su novio que le acerque la ropa que ha dejado sobre la cama.

\- Dadnos 10 minutos. Poneos cómodos.

Eliott se sienta en uno de los butacones que hay en una esquina y se palmea las rodillas para indicarle que siente en su regazo. En otras circunstancias no se atrevería, pero se siente cómodo ahí, así que se sienta sobre su chico y le da un beso en los labios, sonrojándose cuando su novio pone una mano en su culo y le estrecha contra él.

\- Este plan tampoco me desagrada –Eliott levanta las cejas y sonríe de ese modo tan sexy.

\- No sé si debería ponerme celoso –responde, achinando los ojos y separándose un poco de los labios de su chico.

\- Sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti, Lucas.

Y ante ese argumento, no puede decir nada porque Eliott le ha demostrado que es lo más importante para él. Así que asiente y se acerca, rozando su nariz con la de su chico. Pero Eliott no se conforma con eso, pone su mano en su nuca y tira de él para besarle, separándole los labios con la lengua, haciéndole gemir por la sorpresa y el deseo.

\- Si interrumpimos… –Even les observa desde la puerta del baño con una sonrisa pícara mientras Isak se ríe a su lado.

\- Estábamos haciendo tiempo –la respuesta de Eliott hace reír a Even a carcajadas.

Se pone en pie y un segundo después Eliott está a su espalda, rodeándole con sus brazos mientras besa su mejilla.

\- ¿Listos? –pregunta después de comprobar que los dos chicos noruegos están arreglados.

\- ¿Dónde es la fiesta?

*****************

La casa está abarrotada y la música llega hasta el jardín mientras los cuatro se acercan. Lucas y Eliott saludan a unos cuantos chicos por el camino mientras Isak y Even les siguen. Agarra con más fuerza la mano de su novio mientras sigue a sus nuevos amigos franceses. Se detienen junto al grupo de amigos de Lucas y Eliott, que les saludan a todos como si formaran parte del grupo de toda la vida y les ofrecen unas cervezas.

Cuando el salón se llena con los ritmos de una de las canciones favoritas de Isak, se acerca a su novio y coge su mano, tirando de él para acercarle a su cuerpo.

\- Bailemos.

No es una pregunta e Isak lo sabe porque ni se molesta en protestar, se limita a seguirle. Se detienen en el centro del salón y pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio, que rodea su cintura, pegándose a su cuerpo.

Poco importa que sea una canción movida y que bailar agarrados no sea lo más apropiado porque Even lo único que quiere es ver de cerca los preciosos ojos de su novio, su sonrisa y ese leve rubor en las mejillas que le hace tan adorable. No puede resistirse y se inclina para besarle. Isak parece sorprendido al principio, pero tarda solo un segundo en devolverle el beso, dejándose llevar y olvidando que no están con sus amigos.

Mete los dedos en los rizos de Isak y acaricia su cuero cabelludo mientras le besa, disfrutando de la calidez del cuerpo de su novio contra el suyo, moviéndose lentamente, contoneándose para provocarle, olvidando definitivamente lo que les rodea.

No sabe cuánto tiempo llevan bailando, pero han sonado varias canciones desde que empezaron a bailar, cuando comienza a bajar las manos por la espalda de Isak, acariciándola por encima de la ropa hasta llegar a su culo, que aprieta y amasa sin ningún tipo de pudor.

\- ¡Even! –Isak grita su nombre contra sus labios y amaga con apartarse, pero no tarda mucho en volver a pegarse a él.

Aprovecha el momento para echar un vistazo a su alrededor. Hay un montón de gente que no conoce, pero también rostros conocidos. Ve a Sven mirándoles fijamente y se sorprende de lo ciego que está Isak con ese chico. Su novio cree que su compañero de universidad se burla porque está interesado en él cuando lo cierto es que se ve a kilómetros que está loco por Isak. Y no puede culparle. Nadie en su sano juicio dejaría de enamorarse de su novio.

También ve a lo lejos a Yann con una joven de pelo oscuro, a Basile con Daphné y, justo a su lado, Eliott y Lucas, bailando tan pegados como ellos mientras se miran, frente contra frente.

Se muerde la sonrisa cuando Isak sigue su mirada y ve a sus nuevos amigos besándose, y se sonroja de nuevo. Vuelve a poner una mano en el culo de su novio, la otra contra su nuca, enredando los dedos en sus mechones dorados, y alza las cejas cuando le devuelve la mirada.

\- Me recuerdan a alguien.

\- Even…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que no follan?

\- ¡Even! –a veces, sólo a veces, dice esas cosas para provocar esa reacción, otras simplemente no tiene filtro y adora cómo le mira su chico a pesar de avergonzarle.

Se inclina para estar a la altura de su novio y besa ese punto bajo la oreja que hace que Isak jadee y luego acerca sus labios a su oído para susurrarle.

\- Nosotros también vamos a follar, no te preocupes, baby.

Habría que estar ciego para no ver cómo las pupilas de Isak se dilatan, sus mejillas se sonrojan y su respiración se acelera cuando le escucha. Le besa, lamiéndole los labios antes de meter la lengua en su boca, bebiéndose el jadeo y acariciando el escalofrío que le recorre el cuerpo.

Se pierde en el beso, en los dedos de Isak clavándose en su cintura, sus caderas moviéndose contra las suyas para crear una fricción suave pero increíblemente precisa y los dientes arañando sus labios antes de que su lengua los alivie. Se pierde en el calor de su cuerpo y en el sonido de sus pequeños jadeos y su respiración entrecortada y acelerada. Se pierde en la calidez de su pecho cuando Isak sonríe en el beso y se arquea con un gemido ronco que nadie más que él puede escuchar.

El sonido de una discusión les obliga a girarse. A un par de metros, Emma parece pelearse con un chico mulato. Aunque no entiende lo que dicen porque hablan demasiado deprisa y su francés no es el mejor del mundo, puede notar que hay mucha tensión. Las chicas, con Imane a la cabeza, se acercan a ella para apoyarla y protegerla, aunque el chico no parece violento, solo algo desconcertado.

Ve cómo Charles se aproxima al grupo también, pero se coloca junto al chico que discute con Emma. El novio de Manon intercambia un par de palabras con el que parece su amigo y luego habla con las chicas, que se llevan a Emma a la cocina.

\- Drama –Mika hace su aparición en ese momento, haciendo reír a los presentes y rompiendo la tensión.

\- ¿Has esperado el momento adecuado para hacer tu entrada? –Lucas ríe ante los aspavientos de su compañero de piso.

Even se permite observa alrededor y ve que todos han vuelto a bailar, beber, fumar y reír. Mira a Lucas y le ve con las mejillas sonrojadas, el pelo revuelto y los labios tan hinchados como los de Eliott. No puede evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que Isak, y posiblemente él mismo, los tienen igual.

\- Cariño, no tengo la culpa de ser el alma de la fiesta.

Isak acaricia su estómago antes de rodearle la cintura con los brazos, dispuesto a seguir donde lo han dejado. No presta atención a la música que suena, sólo se mece al mismo ritmo que su chico, cada vez más pegados, besándose hasta que les falta el aire. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasan así, pero cuando un borracho está a punto de tirar a Isak, coge su mano y señala hacia un rincón más despejado.

Recogen un par de cervezas de camino y se recuesta contra la pared, dejando que Isak se apoye en su pecho. Besa la cabeza de su novio antes de darle el primer sorbo a la cerveza, pasando su otro brazo alrededor de la cintura de Isak mientras pasea la mirada por la estancia.

Su mirada se detiene en una pareja que baila en mitad del salón. Eliott, todo pelo revuelto y sonrisa deslumbrante, rodea el cuello de Lucas, que se abraza a su cintura mientras bailan. Se miran como si no hubiera nada más en la sala, tan perdidos el uno en los ojos del otro que Even se siente un poco incómodo, un intruso. Y eso le recuerda al modo en el que él e Isak se miran, incluso a pesar de los años que han pasado, de las crisis y las dificultades.

Inconscientemente estrecha aún más a Isak contra su cuerpo, agachando la cabeza para aspirar el olor que emana de su pelo, suave y sedoso y lleno de rizos desordenados que le encanta recolocar cuando están tumbados en el sofá viendo alguna serie o en la cama después de hacer el amor.

\- Me recuerdan a nosotros –la voz de Isak le llega por encima de la música.

\- Tú eres más caliente –ríe cuando escucha el gemido ahogado por la sorpresa de su novio.

\- ¡Even! Eres incorregible –Isak golpea su hombro, pero no hay nada de enfado en su rostro cuando gira la cabeza para mirarle.

Y luego hace eso que le hace sentir el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Isak levanta la cabeza y entrecierra los ojos, ofreciendo sus labios sin ningún tipo de pudor. Y Even no puede hacer otra cosa que aceptarlos, separándolos con la lengua para adentrarse en su boca, saboreándole y gimiendo en el beso mientras le da la vuelta entre sus brazos.

Cuando Isak mete las manos bajo su camiseta y clava las uñas en su espalda, Even cree que ya ha tenido suficiente fiesta por esa noche, así que se obliga a separarse de su novio, coge su mano y tira de él en dirección a la pareja que sigue dedicándose arrumacos en el centro del salón.

\- Chicos –toca el hombro de Eliott cuando están lo suficientemente cerca–, Isak y yo nos vamos al hotel –sonríe ante la risotada de Eliott y el modo en el que alza las cejas, haciendo sonrojar a Isak.

\- ¿Nos vemos mañana? –Lucas le pregunta a Isak, que asiente inmediatamente.

\- Te mando un mensaje por la mañana, Lucas.

\- Disfrutad la noche –Even ríe por las palabras de Eliott mientras se alejan.

\- Lo haremos.

*****************

Ríe con ganas mientras ve a sus dos amigos noruegos saliendo de la casa de Emma, cogidos de las manos y dedicándose miradas que le hacen tener esperanza en un futuro con Lucas.

\- Espero que no tengan vecinos en la habitación de al lado –ríe aún más cuando Lucas se sonroja un poco y baja la mirada, avergonzado.

Revuelve el pelo de su novio, despeinándolo más y dejándolo aún más hermoso si cabe. Aunque si lo piensa bien, Lucas siempre está hermoso. Antes de que pueda quejarse, Eliott se inclina y besa los labios de su compañero, estremeciéndose cuando siente sus manos aferrarse con fuerza a su cintura y estrecharse contra su cuerpo para profundizar el beso.

Ni siquiera se molesta en fingir que están bailando o siquiera están prestando atención a la música, Eliott tiene sus cinco sentidos puestos en Lucas, en la forma en la que su novio gime cuando muerde suavemente su lengua, en el sabor de sus labios, la suavidad de su pelo entre sus dedos, el modo en el que su olor se intensifica cuando su nariz roza la piel de su cuello, en su mirada desenfocada y el rostro sonrojado cuando tienen que separarse para respirar…

\- Todos están en la fiesta –tiene que concentrarse para escuchar la voz de Lucas por encima del ruido de su sangre bombeando en sus sienes.

Se separa y le mira confuso, sin saber muy bien qué quiere su novio decirle con eso. Pero cuando Lucas se sonroja y aparta la mirada, Eliott lo ve claro.

\- Estaremos solos en el apartamento.

No espera respuesta, coge la mano de Lucas, entrelaza los dedos con los suyos y tira de su novio hasta la salida, despidiéndose de sus amigos con un gesto de la cabeza. Les conocen demasiado bien para molestarse o sorprenderse por verles desaparecer en mitad de una fiesta.

Está deseando llegar al apartamento y poder hacerle a Lucas esas cosas que llevan rondándole la cabeza toda la noche sin tener que preocuparse por si Mika les grita desde el pasillo que quiere unirse o por si Lisa les escucha y se pasa el resto del día de mal humor.

Cuando llegan a la puerta, deja que Lucas pase primero y se coloca a su espalda, pegándose tanto a él que es imposible diferenciar dónde empieza uno y dónde acaba el otro.

\- Voy a hacer que te corras durante horas, Lucas.

Se bebe la protesta en un beso que les deja mareados y con ganas de mucho más. Y que sus amigos vitorean desde la puerta como si fuera el gol de su equipo de fútbol.

*****************

Abre la puerta del taxi incluso antes de que éste se detenga completamente y tira de la mano de Even para que le siga, confiando en que haya sido lo suficientemente rápido para pagar la carrera. El _Merci_ del taxista indica que ha sido así y sonríe mientras camina a paso rápido hacia la entrada del hotel.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren en cuanto aprieta el botón y empuja a Even dentro sin ningún tipo de miramientos, aunque su novio no parece tener ningún problema con eso, de hecho, le sonríe, desde el fondo del cubículo, con las pupilas algo dilatadas. Le estampa contra la pared de metal y le besa, mordiéndole los labios, urgente y desesperado, metiendo las manos bajo su sudadera en busca de algo de piel.

Even gime contra su boca y le devuelve el beso con la misma urgencia, pero sin molestarse en competir por el control del beso. Mete los dedos en su pelo rubio, deshaciendo ese tupé que tanto le gusta y tira de los mechones de su nuca para profundizar el beso.

Ni siquiera se molesta en separarse cuando un timbrazo anuncia que el ascensor va a detenerse, sólo se asegura de que es la planta correcta y tira de su chico hasta el pasillo. En otro momento se habría muerto de vergüenza ante la posibilidad de que otro huésped pudiera verles, esa noche ha perdido todo el pudor y se deja guiar por el deseo.

Se besan por el pasillo, chocando con las paredes hasta que Even se detiene y tira de su sudadera y le atrae hasta que está prácticamente encima de él.

\- Aquí –gime su novio contra su boca antes de volver a besarle, con más lengua y dientes de lo políticamente correcto.

Levanta la mirada y ve el número de su habitación en la puerta y sonríe mientras se pelea con su bolsillo para sacar la tarjeta y luego para meterla en la cerradura, sin dejar de besar a Even ni un solo segundo.

La puerta se abre, haciendo que su chico pierda el equilibrio y a punto están de acabar los dos en el suelo, pero consigue estabilizarse a tiempo y continúan adentrándose en la habitación. Tira de la sudadera de Even y la deja caer por encima de su hombro, la suya la sigue un segundo después. Desabrocha los vaqueros de su novio y los empuja por sus caderas en el mismo momento que las piernas de su chico chocan contra la cama.

No lo piensa, sólo actúa.

Empuja a Even, que se deja caer sobre la cama con esa sonrisa traviesa y adorable que tanto le gusta. Se inclina para tirar de los pantalones y los calcetines de su novio y luego termina de desabrochar los suyos, de los que se deshace con una patada.

Se toma un segundo para mirar a Even. Desnudo sobre la cama, el pelo revuelto, las mejillas sonrojadas, las pupilas dilatadas, los labios rojos y una preciosa erección. Se lame los labios mientras sube a la cama y se deja caer sobre el cuerpo de su novio, separándole las piernas con las rodillas y colocándose entre sus muslos.

*****************

Corren por las calles de París, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para robarse besos jadeantes antes de reiniciar la carrera. Llegan unos minutos después a su apartamento y gruñe cuando no acierta con la llave de la entrada al primer intento. Nota la risa de Eliott contra su cuello cuando su novio se pega a su espalda, rodeando su cintura con un brazo mientras la otra mano se cuela bajo su sudadera.

Casi se tropieza entrando al edificio, pero Eliott le sostiene mientras ríe. Comienza a subir las escaleras de espalda, tirando de su novio para que le siga a la vez que siguen besándose. Cuela las manos bajo la sudadera de su chico cuando llegan a un descansillo y le empuja contra la pared para poder besarle mejor.

Están a punto de caer un par de veces, demasiado perdido en los labios de Eliott y el modo en el que su chico gime contra su boca, pero siempre consigue mantener el equilibrio en el último momento. Llegan al apartamento cuando está empezando a perder la paciencia y las yemas de los dedos le queman por las ganas de tocar más piel de su novio.

Le tiemblan las manos cuando intenta abrir la puerta pero lo consigue rápidamente y nota cómo Eliott le empuja dentro, cerrándola tras él. Tira de la sudadera de su novio, pero no llega a quitársela porque para ello tendría que dejar de besarle y no está dispuesto a hacerlo.

Trastabillan hasta su habitación, chocando contra los muebles y puede que rompiendo algo, aunque no le prestan demasiada atención, ocupados como están en acariciarse. Sólo cuando llegan a su dormitorio se obliga a separarse de los labios de su chico para poder deshacerse de las sudaderas. Un segundo después, las dos prendas caen al suelo y vuelve a entregarse a los besos con Eliott.

Acaricia el torso de su novio lentamente, deleitándose en cómo se eriza su piel bajo el tacto de sus dedos. Levanta la cabeza para mirar a Eliott, que le observa como si estuviese viendo una obra de arte. Le sorprende que su chico casi ni pestañee mientras su mirada está clavada en sus ojos. Es tan íntimo que se le acelera aún más el corazón.

Levanta el rostro y besa a su novio, metiendo los dedos en su pelo despeinado para atraerle hacia su boca, aunque Eliott no parece tener ninguna intención de alejarse. Continúan su camino hacia la cama y antes de darse cuenta, su chico ha desaparecido.

Abre los ojos, un poco desconcertado y ve a Eliott sentado en la cama. La carcajada estalla en el silencio del apartamento, erizándole el vello de todo el cuerpo. Ni siquiera lo piensa, empuja a su chico para que se tumbe en la cama y se inclina para desabrochar sus pantalones, sonriendo cuando Eliott levanta las caderas para permitir que los deslice por sus piernas junto a su ropa interior.

Se arrodilla para quitarle los calcetines y cuando levanta la mirada, Eliott le está observando, apoyado en los codos, con las pupilas tan dilatadas que sus ojos parecen grises. Esta vez cuando se inclina, tiene muy claro lo que va a hacer.

*****************

Mete los dedos en el pelo de Isak y tira suavemente para profundizar el beso, metiendo la lengua en su boca hasta que su novio hace un sonido parecido a un ronroneo mientras se frota contra él. Levanta las caderas en busca de más fricción y jadea cuando sus erecciones se rozan.

Usa su altura para imponerse, haciendo que ambos giren hasta que Isak está bajo su cuerpo, pero su chico es más fuerte de lo que parece y aprovecha que Even está demasiado ocupado chupando ese punto bajo la oreja que le vuelve loco para recuperar la posición, colocándose a horcajadas sobre su regazo, utilizando su peso para mantenerle inmóvil.

\- Quieto –la orden de Isak va directa a su entrepierna.

Deja que Isak tome el control de la situación y se deja hacer, observando cómo su novio aprovecha la posición de sus cuerpos para coger ambas erecciones con su mano. Se arquea sobre la cama cuando Isak comienza a masturbarles pero es incapaz de dejar de mirar cómo sus pollas se mueven una contra la otra, rodeadas por los largos dedos de su chico, que no deja de mirarle mientras se muerde el labio inferior.

Encuentran enseguida el ritmo que les da más fricción y el momento exacto de embestirse. Gruñe de frustración cuando el líquido pre seminal hace que sus erecciones resbalen y se escapen de la mano de Isak, que tiene que usar ambas para seguir masturbándoles.

Le cuesta respirar, empieza a ver borroso y nota cómo el corazón se le desboca en el pecho y entonces Isak se detiene. Maldice en voz alta y mira a su novio con algo parecido a la ira bulléndole en las venas.

\- No tan rápido, baby. Aún no –Isak le borra el enfado a besos, poniendo una mano sobre su estómago para impedir que alce las caderas y se frote contra él.

Se quejaría porque estaba literalmente a punto de correrse y el cabrón de su novio le ha dejado a medias, pero Isak no deja de besarle, con mucha lengua y dientes, y demasiada saliva. Y tanta pasión que no entiende cómo aún no han prendido fuego a esa habitación de hotel.

Las manos de su chico recorren su cuerpo sin descanso, sin dejar un solo rincón por redescubrir y Even no puede dejar de corresponder a esas atenciones, buscando la piel que tiene a su alcance.

Para cuando Isak deja de besarle, a Even se le ha olvidado el enfado, de hecho seguramente no recordaría ni su nombre, tiene los labios rojos, hinchados y en carne viva, y el cuerpo tan sensible que tiene la sensación de que sus terminaciones nerviosas están por encima de la piel.

Intenta respirar con normalidad cuando Isak apoya su frente en la suya y entrelaza los dedos de sus manos por encima de su cabeza. Cierra los ojos y se permite concentrarse en las sensaciones. En el peso del cuerpo de su novio sobre el suyo, el olor de su piel inundándole las fosas nasales, el sonido de su respiración agitada. Y el calor. El calor de sus pieles cuando se juntan, el calor que le abrasa desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas y amenaza con arrasarlo todo a su paso.

\- Isak… –se le escapa el gemido, incapaz de seguir resistiendo las ganas que tiene de sentirle.

Su chico se aparta lentamente y le mira, los ojos tan oscurecidos por el deseo que no hay nada de verde en ellos, los labios tan hinchados y rojos que en lo único que puede pensar es en curarlos a besos, el sudor deslizándose por su pecho.

Después de un rápido beso en los labios, Isak vuelve a colocarse entre sus muslos, separándole bien las piernas para darse acceso. Siente el roce de la lengua de Isak en su entrada antes de estar preparado para la sensación, así que el gemido se le escapa sin poder contenerse. Le escucha reír y abre los ojos para poder devolverle la mirada y se daría cabezazos con la pared por hacerlo porque lo que tiene delante le perseguirá en sus sueños más húmedos durante meses.

Isak está entre sus piernas, los rizos rubios despeinados y pegados a la frente a causa del sudor, la mirada vidriosa, los labios rojos, la lengua asomando y un dedo acariciando su entrada.

Respira hondo para relajarse cuando nota la humedad del lubricante en su entrada y cierra los ojos cuando el primer dedo se adentra en su interior, acostumbrándose a la intromisión. Se estremece cuando la mano de Isak acaricia su estómago y cuando su lengua le lame desde los testículos al glande.

Se arquea cuando el segundo dedo presiona sobre su entrada y gime cuando su novio los hace rodar en su interior, preparándole, abriéndole para él. Todo se vuelve borroso cuando toca ese punto que le hace perder el control.

\- Deja de torturarme, baby.

Le sale la voz un poco más aguda de lo normal porque Isak curva los dedos y vuelve a rozar ese punto, pero le da igual porque su novio se incorpora, colocándose de rodillas entre sus muslos y Even gime incluso antes de notar la presión que le hace arder.

*****************

Se le atasca el aliento en la garganta cuando nota el primer lametón sobre su erección. Quiere cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en la sensación de la lengua de su chico lamiendo la punta o sus labios presionando sobre su longitud, pero es incapaz de apartar la mirada de Lucas.

Se aferra a las sábanas con tanta fuerza que tiene los nudillos blancos, intentando evitar seguir su instinto, que le pide que levante las caderas. Se limita a poner una mano sobre el pelo de Lucas, masajeando su cuero cabelludo con delicadeza mientras su cabeza se mueve arriba y abajo, volviéndole loco.

A Eliott le cuesta mantener la mirada enfocada cuando su chico acaricia sus testículos con las manos y luego se los mete en la boca mientras no deja de masturbarle, lentamente como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

Lucas le mira, todo pelo revuelto y labios hinchados, y le sonríe antes de engullirlo entero, haciéndole contener el aliento. Tira de las sábanas y jadea cuando su novio le deja escapar con un sonido de succión que se clava en su cerebro. Y lo único en lo que puede pensar es en las ganas que tiene de besarle.

Así que tira de su pelo, obligándole a ponerse en piel e inclinarse sobre él para poder besarle, mordisqueando sus labios antes de borrar las marcas con la lengua, besando y lamiendo y chupando y succionando hasta que Lucas clava las uñas en sus hombros y jadea contra su boca.

En ese momento un calambre en su muslo le hace ahogar un quejido, pero ni siquiera se plantea dejar de besar a Lucas, pero su novio, que le conoce muy bien, se aparta y le mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Lucas, mirando hacia su muslo.

No llega a responder porque su novio se aparta a un lado a pesar de que intenta retenerle sobre su cuerpo.

\- Sube –el tono de voz de su chico es dulce, pero autoritario, así que obedece.

Busca una posición más cómoda en la cama bajo la atenta mirada de Lucas, que le observa de arriba a abajo, relamiéndose mientras lo hace. Y a Eliott se le acelera aún más el corazón y su polla da un respingo, haciendo que su chico gima suavemente cuando percibe el movimiento.

En cuanto está bien colocado sobre la cama, Lucas se aproxima a él, separándole las piernas y buscando una postura cómoda, sin dejar de mirarle fijamente con el deseo brillando en sus ojos con tanta intensidad que Eliott tiene que respirar hondo para controlarse.

La lengua de Lucas caracolea sobre la punta de su erección antes de deslizarla por su tronco hasta la base, siguiendo la vena que lo atraviesa. Le observa sin ser capaz de apartar la mirada mientras su novio asciende con sus labios por el lateral de su polla hasta dejar un beso en el glande para luego descender por el otro lateral.

Pone la mano en su cabeza y acaricia sus mechones desordenados mientras los jadeos se agolpan en su garganta y le queman los labios. El corazón se le salta un latido cuando Lucas le engulle por completo y se aferra con fuerza a las sábanas para no embestir. Tira suavemente de su pelo castaño mientras se funde en el calor y la humedad de la boca de su chico. Se estremece cuando las manos de su novio acarician su pecho, pellizcando sus pezones hasta que arquea la espalda.

\- Lucas…

Y Lucas le mira, pupilas dilatadas, labios rojos e hinchados alrededor de su polla y el pelo echo un desastre, y Eliott tiene que respirar hondo para no correrse en ese mismo instante.

Su novio le deja escapar, relamiéndose la sonrisa y limpiándose los restos de saliva de la barbilla con el dorso de la mano, y trepa por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su boca, que lame antes de besarlos. Juega con su lengua, mordiéndola suavemente y lamiéndola antes de succionar sus labios. Se bebe sus gemidos y acaricia sus estremecimientos mientras se frotan como dos adolescentes.

Lucas apoya la frente en la suya para tomar un poco de aire y le sonríe de medio lado mientras lleva dos dedos a su boca. Eliott los lame, como poco antes su novio lamía su erección, con muchas ganas y más saliva. Y se prepara para el espectáculo de ver cómo su novio los lleva hasta su entrada y los introduce, lentamente, preparándose y abriéndose mientras echa la cabeza hacia atrás y gime.

Sujeta la cintura de su chico cuando Lucas alza las caderas y se coloca, llevando la erección de Eliott hasta su entrada.

*****************

No puede evitar cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en las sensaciones mientras comienza a deslizarse en Even. Cree que nunca va a acostumbrarse a esa sensación y realmente espera que así sea porque es lo más increíble del mundo. Respira hondo y se toma unos segundos para calmarse antes de mirar a su novio, que le devuelve la mirada con una sonrisa.

Se inclina para poder besarle, estirándose para compensar la diferencia de altura, dejando que Even enrede los dedos en sus rizos y le muerda los labios. Su chico gime su nombre y profundiza el beso, metiendo la lengua en su boca y acariciando con ella cada rincón hasta que a Isak se le olvida su nombre.

Cuando se incorpora, Even gruñe su frustración por privarle de sus labios, pero le sonríe, rodeando su cintura con las piernas para empujarle más profundamente en su interior. Se aferra a los muslos de su chico y sale para volver a introducirse lentamente, observando el rostro de su novio para asegurarse de que todo está bien. La imagen que tiene delante le hace estremecerse porque Even es lo más sexy que ha visto en su vida, pero de esa manera, con las pupilas dilatadas, los labios hinchados, el pelo despeinado y el cuerpo perlado de sudor, es demencial.

Por no hablar de que puede verse enterrado hasta el fondo en su culo y eso le está volviendo literalmente loco.

Even acaricia su pecho y su abdomen, arañando sin fuerza la piel de sus costados mientras Isak embiste, cambiando el ritmo y el ángulo para hacer que se retuerza sobre la cama, aferrándose a las sábanas con crispación, pero sin apartar la mirada de él ni un solo segundo.

Acerca más las rodillas a los muslos de su chico para poder apoyarlos en ellas y no tener que sostener su peso con los brazos y acaricia cuanta piel tiene a su alcance, notando cómo se eriza el vello bajo sus dedos. Se inclina y repite el camino de sus manos con los labios, dejando besos y mordiscos y lametones sobre la suave piel de su pecho.

Está tan cerca que puede notar cómo sus músculos comienzan a tensarse, preparándose para el orgasmo. Así que cambia el ángulo de sus embestidas hasta que nota cómo roza ese punto que hace que Even ponga los ojos en blanco y se arquee sobre la cama, gimiendo su nombre con el tono más ronco y grave que ha escuchado nunca. Desliza sus dedos por el pecho de su chico, descendiendo por su abdomen hasta que rodea la erección de su chico, que sisea al notar el pulgar presionando la punta y extendiendo el líquido preseminal que ya ha dejado un reguero de humedad sobre el estómago de Even.

Sólo necesita un par de caricias para que su novio gruña su nombre mientras se corre sobre sus dedos. Le bastan unas cuantas embestidas más para seguirle, jadeando el nombre de Even mientras todo su cuerpo se sacude con uno de los orgasmos más intensos que ha tenido en toda su vida.

Se deja caer sobre el cuerpo de Even, que le rodea con los brazos, le aprieta con fuerza contra su pecho y besa su sien después de apartar los mechones húmedos de su frente.

Sonríe, notando cómo el corazón de su novio late desbocado en su pecho, acariciando distraídamente los costados de Even hasta que sus respiraciones se han acompasado y normalizado lo suficiente para no tener la sensación de que le van a explotar los pulmones.

*****************

Entrecierra los ojos y mira entre sus pestañas a Eliott mientras guía la erección de su novio hasta su interior. Respira hondo cuando siente cómo se abre para él y notando cómo le llena. Se toma unos segundos para acostumbrarse a la intromisión, disfrutando del calor que recorre su cuerpo.

Comienza a moverse lentamente, trazando círculos con las caderas antes de impulsarse con suavidad, clavando las rodillas en el colchón. Los ojos de Eliott están tan oscurecidos mientras le observa que Lucas nota cómo la piel le quema bajo la intensidad de su mirada y eso le hace sentirse jodidamente bien, sexy y deseado.

Así que echa el cuerpo hacia atrás y apoya las manos en las rodillas semiflexionadas de su novio y se mueve más rápido, sacando casi por completo la polla de su interior antes de volver a dejarse caer y gemir el nombre de Eliott cuando su chico embiste y roza ese punto que le hace ver luces tras los párpados.

Se contonea sobre su regazo, rompiendo el ritmo para desesperación de su chico, que clava los dedos en sus caderas y embiste con fuerza, haciéndole jadear y estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

Observa a Eliott, todo pelo revuelto y pupilas dilatadas, el labio inferior, hinchado y rojo, entre sus dientes para ahogar los gemidos mientras su pecho sube y baja con rapidez y sus caderas se alzan para chocar contra su culo y enterrarse cada vez más profundamente en su interior. Lucas tiene que cerrar los ojos para no correrse en ese instante porque es la imagen más sexy que ha visto nunca.

Las manos de Eliott se pasean por su pecho y su abdomen, dejando caricias y pellizcos y arañazos sobre su piel que se encarga de borrar a lametones cuando se incorpora, obligándole a apoyarse en sus hombros para impulsarse. Se arquea, pegando su cuerpo al de su novio en busca de más fricción, gimiendo cuando encuentra una postura que permita que su erección se frote contra el abdomen de Eliott.

Cuando su novio vuelve a tumbarse, Lucas echa el cuerpo hacia atrás de nuevo, sonriendo al escuchar el gemido de Eliott que observa cómo sus cuerpos chocan y su erección se adentra lentamente en su interior.

\- Oh, joder… Lucas…

Se siente poderoso así. Haciendo que un hombre como Eliott pierda el control por su culpa, que le desee tanto que sea incapaz de contenerse. Si ha sido capaz de hacer eso, puede conseguir cualquier cosa que se proponga.

Sabe que está cerca, que no va a poder seguir conteniéndose mucho tiempo más y Eliott también lo sabe. Le ve morderse el labio inferior mientras lleva una de sus manos a su polla, recoge el líquido preseminal y lo extendiende por todo el tronco para poder deslizar la palma con más facilidad por él. Gime cuando siente la suavidad de su piel contra su erección, la calidez envolviéndole y la presión de sus dedos llevándole al límite.

Una certera embestida le hace perder el control y correrse mientras jadea el nombre de su compañero, que sigue acariciándole hasta que él mismo llega al orgasmo un par de minutos después con un gruñido animal seguido de algo que suena como _Lucas_ , pero que no llega a entender entre la neblina post orgásmica en la que se ha instalado su cerebro.

Nota los brazos de Eliott rodeándole y moviéndole hasta estar tumbado en la cama y sonríe notando cómo todos los músculos de su cuerpo se relajan y los muslos dejan de dolerle por el esfuerzo.

*****************

Gira el rostro para mirar a Isak y sonríe al ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus rizos húmedos pegados a su frente y esa sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios. Si pudiera moverse le encantaría acariciarle, pero duda que sus músculos respondan una sola orden de su cerebro después de ese orgasmo. Así que inspira hondo, intentando volver a respirar con normalidad, y permanece observando el rostro angelical de su chico.

De repente Isak gira la cabeza y le mira, devolviéndole la sonrisa cuando le ve sonreír. Un instante después, le ve salir de la cama de un salto y entrar en el cuarto de baño para regresar unos segundos después con un rollo de papel. No es capaz de contener la carcajada, que hace que su novio se sonroje aún más mientras comienza a limpiar su estómago.

\- Por favor… –le escucha susurrar mientras se lleva la bola de papel al baño.

Separa las piernas y le mira, alzando una ceja, sin poder dejar de sonreír cuando Isak enrojece hasta la raíz del pelo.

\- Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo bien, Isak.

Se le escapa un gemido y se estremece cuando su novio limpia los restos de semen de sus muslos y su culo, aún demasiado sensible, a pesar de la suavidad con la que Isak le toca.

\- ¿Bien? –pregunta Isak cuando regresa a la cama después de deshacerse de las bolas de papel.

\- Creo que no voy a poder sentarme en un par de días –responde, sonriendo.

\- Lo siento –su chico apoya la cabeza en su hombro y se tapa la cara con las manos.

\- Deberías sentirlo si no fuera así –aparta las manos de su cara y le obliga a mirarle–. Significa que me has follado bien. Isak, estoy perfectamente. Joder, estoy mejor que eso –le besa, separándole los labios con la lengua cuando lo hace.

Busca el nórdico a tientas cuando los párpados de Isak empiezan a cerrarse y su cuerpo comienza a quedarse frío. Acaricia el pelo de su novio distraídamente hasta que se duerme.

*****************

Nota cómo el cuerpo de Lucas se mueve hasta estar pegado al suyo y cuando gira el rostro, ve cómo su chico levanta el rostro y le ofrece los labios. Los besa, succionándolos antes de adentrar la lengua entre ellos y meter los dedos en su pelo para obligarle a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y profundizar el beso.

Cuando Lucas por fin abre los ojos, le dedica una de las sonrisas más bonitas que ha visto en su vida y tiene que volver a besarle, colocando sus mechones revueltos con los dedos.

Se estira en la cama, notando cómo los músculos protestan después de la tensión, pero sin ser capaz de dejar de sonreír al recordar lo ocurrido durante la noche.

Nota cómo el colchón se mueve y se gira para mirar a Lucas, que tiene medio cuerpo fuera de la cama. Cuando vuelve a tumbarse, su chico tiene la camiseta que llevaba bajo la sudadera en la mano. Le observa, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa, mientras limpia su estómago y luego sus propios muslos antes de volver a tirarla al suelo.

\- Creo que va a tener que poner una colada por la mañana.

Lucas se sonroja y esconde la cabeza en el pecho de Eliott antes de abrazarle para que no se ría de él.

\- Déjame.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Te encanta meterte conmigo.

\- Me encanta verte ruborizado.

\- Me caes fatal.

\- No decías eso hace un rato, cuando tenía mi p…

\- ¡Eliott! –se ríe mientras acaricia distraídamente el brazo de su novio–. Lo he pillado.

Escuchan cómo alguien abre la puerta del apartamento y les llega la voz de Mika un segundo después.

\- ¿Crees que estarán follando?

\- No sé, pero que no hagan ruido –Lisa no parece muy interesada.

\- Si no hacen ruido no lo están haciendo bien, Lisa –la voz de Mika suena justo al otro lado de la puerta.

Mira a Lucas, que pone los ojos en blanco y vuelve a esconder el rostro en el hueco que forman su hombro y su cuello mientras resopla. Ríe mientras peina los mechones castaños de su chico, ignorándole cuando le chista para que se calle y Mika no pueda escucharles.

\- Os estoy escuchando, chicos. Más vale que hayáis aprovechado el tiempo. No hagáis que me avergüence de vosotros –no puede parar de reírse.

\- Lárgate, Mika –Lucas mira la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

\- Tienes voz de recién follado. Así me gusta.

Abraza a Lucas y deja que les tape con el nórdico, ronroneando cuando el calor les envuelve y su novio se enrosca alrededor de su cintura para dormir pegado a su cuerpo.

*****************

Termina de meter la última prenda en la maleta y mira a Even, que sigue tumbado en la cama con una toalla alrededor de la cintura como única vestimenta, observándole con una sonrisa.

\- Hemos quedado para desayunar en una hora.

\- Sólo he traído una mochila, baby –pone los ojos en blanco cuando le escucha.

\- Me caes fatal.

\- Creía que ya habíamos hablado sobre lo de decirme constantemente que te caigo mal –Even pone morritos y no puede resistirse.

Sube a la cama y gatea hasta su novio para darle un rápido beso en los labios, pero Even tiene otras intenciones y pone su mano en su nuca y los succiona, lamiéndole como si fuera un helado. Gime contra su boca y se deja caer sobre su cuerpo, rindiéndose, entregándose a ese beso sin condiciones.

\- Mucho mejor así –Even susurra las palabras contra sus labios sin dejar de sonreír.

Consigue ponerse en pie después de usar todo su autocontrol para no dejarse arrastrar por las promesas que encierran la sonrisa de su novio. Cierra la maleta y la deja junto a la puerta. Observa a Even desde ahí, su impresionante cuerpo sobre las sábanas revueltas es la tentación más exquisita en la que podría caer.

\- Está bien, pero sólo porque cuando lleguemos a casa ese culo será todo mío –nota cómo las mejillas le arden.

\- Eres incorregible.

\- Y te encanta, así que deja de quejarte –no tiene nada que decir a eso así que sonríe.

Se sienta en la cama mientras Even mete las pocas cosas que ha traído en la mochila y luego deja caer la toalla al suelo para vestirse. Se le seca la boca al ver el cuerpo desnudo de su novio y le queman las yemas de los dedos por las ganas que tiene de acariciar la pálida piel. Even lo sabe y le provoca, contoneándose mientras se viste lentamente, como si estuviese dándole un espectáculo.

\- Si llegamos tarde, pienso decirles que ha sido culpa tuya.

\- Si llegamos tarde será por tu culpa, yo no estoy haciendo nada –nadie que le conozca se tragaría esa mentira.

\- Joder… –gime cuando Even se abrocha esos vaqueros que le hacen un culo impresionante.

\- ¿Otra vez? –se le atasca el aliento en la garganta al recordar lo de la noche anterior.

Va a ser un día muy largo si va a tener a Even provocándole hasta que lleguen a casa.

*****************

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando te quejabas porque llegaron un poco tarde? –Eliott ríe mientras caminan a paso rápido por las calles abarrotadas del centro.

Le mira por encima del hombro, achinando los ojos para que vea que en ese preciso instante le cae mal.

\- Yo también te quiero, Lucas –responde su novio, lanzándole un beso al aire y sin parar de sonreír.

Llegan casi sin aliento y sonríe al ver a Isak y Even besándose frente al restaurante, totalmente ajenos a cuanto les rodea, a la gente pasando a su lado, al ruido, los coches… Y se siente muy identificado con ellos porque cuando está con Eliott es exactamente así, como si nada en el mundo importarse. Sólo ellos dos.

Se detiene y se gira, haciendo que Eliott choque contra él, y levanta el rostro, esperando el beso que sabe que llegará porque su chico jamás le ha negado uno. Y esa vez no es diferente, su novio le besa enseguida, estrechándole contra su cuerpo cuando lo hace, metiendo los dedos en su pelo para hacerlo más profundo.

\- Buscaos un hotel –la risa de Even le sobresalta y se separa de Eliott de un salto.

Eliott ríe con el joven noruego mientras le rodea por la espalda y le estrecha contra su pecho. Isak y Even les sonríen, los labios rojos, las pupilas algo dilatadas y Lucas se siente cómodo, sabiendo que ninguno de esos dos hombres les juzga.

\- Lo siento, se nos ha hecho tarde –se disculpa, notando cómo la nariz de Eliott roza ese punto bajo su oreja que le hace estremecerse.

Dejan que Eliott les recomiende los platos que van a tomar porque es uno de los restaurantes favoritos de sus padres y acaban compartiéndolos entre los cuatro mientras hablan de las cosas que ya han visto de la ciudad y cuales les gustaría ver, pero que no les dará tiempo a visitar.

Ve cómo Even abre la mochila y saca unas pastillas que deja sobre la mesa. Algunos de los nombres les resultan familiares y mira a Eliott, que también está mirando la medicación.

\- ¿Bipolar? –pregunta Eliott, serio por primera vez en toda la mañana.

\- Ahá –Even no parece incómodo con la pregunta–. ¿Las conoces?

\- También tomo ésas –señala unas píldoras.

Durante unos segundos, Even y Eliott se miran en silencio, luego se sonríen y continúan comiendo como si nada.

\- ¿Cuándo tuviste la primera crisis? –Eliott parece realmente interesado en la respuesta.

\- En el último año de instituto.

\- ¿Mejora?

\- Aprendes a vivir con ello, a ver las señales… Aunque Isak es mejor anticipándose a mis crisis.

Mira a Isak, que asiste a la conversación entre su novio y Eliott mientras sigue desayunando. Y de repente ve algo diferente en él, como si saber que el noruego ha pasado ya por lo que él está pasando le hiciera especial.

\- Aprendes a ver los pequeños detalles, a asociar determinadas cosas que se repiten –responde Isak, aunque nadie le haya preguntado.

\- A vigilarle –añade Eliott.

Observa a su novio e intenta averiguar si lo dice porque en algún momento se ha sentido vigilado por él. Aunque lo entiende, las primeras crisis fueron realmente malas porque no sabía cómo reaccionar y temía no hacer lo suficiente y podía llegar a agobiarle un poco.

\- Es inevitable que a veces pienses que es así, pero te puedo asegurar que no lo hace, simplemente es más sensible a esos cambios porque me conoce muy bien. No te puedo decir cómo hacer que funcione para vosotros, cada uno es un mundo. Tenéis que encontrar la forma de encajar y os vaya bien.

\- Día a día –interviene e Isak asiente.

\- Lo mejor es no hacer planes a largo plazo y disfrutar de cada momento –Isak parece convencido de lo que dice.

Recuerda la conversación con Lucille y el acuerdo al que llegó con Eliott después de la primera crisis que vivieron juntos. Y no puede estar más de acuerdo con Isak.

\- Lleváis poco tiempo juntos, pero seguro que encontráis la forma de sobreponeros a esto. Cuando nos conocimos hice muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento, entre ellas no confiar en Isak. Es lo peor que puedes hacer, no confiar en las personas que te quieren y se preocupan por ti, Eliott. No es fácil, pero se puede hacer. Sobre todo si tienes a alguien capaz de ver más allá y quererte a pesar de los malos momentos –Even le mira directamente y Lucas asiente ante sus palabras–. Y los habrá, creedme.

\- Pero los buenos momentos serán tan buenos que los malos darán igual, os lo aseguro –Isak coge la mano de Even, que la aprieta mientras la acaricia con el pulgar.

Mira a Eliott, que le observa con esa expresión que le vio justo antes de llegar a ese acuerdo para vivir minuto a minuto y coge su mano también.

\- Los buenos momentos son impresionantes –responde, intentando ahuyentar el miedo de la mirada de su chico.

\- Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte, Eliott –Even le dedica una sonrisa de ánimo que hace que su novio apriete su mano–. Toda relación requiere esfuerzo y dedicación, nosotros lo tenemos un poco más difícil por lo que supone este trastorno. Sólo tenéis que esforzaros un poco más.

\- Even siempre cree que es peor de lo que es, que merezco un premio o algo así por aguantarle cuando lo cierto es que la mayor parte del tiempo es él el que me soporta a mí.

\- Sé de lo que hablas –añade, devolviéndole la mirada a Isak.

\- Pues entonces tendrás que acostumbrarte a ello y encontrar la forma de hacer que él deje de sentirse así.

\- La mayoría de las veces lo consigue –Even mueve el pulgar más rápidamente sobre la mano de su novio.

\- Pero no siempre –Eliott parece entender a lo que se refiere Even.

\- Es cuestión de tiempo y esfuerzo. Si os queréis será más fácil –Isak termina su té después de pronunciar esas frases.

El silencio se prolonga durante algunos segundos, es un silencio cómodo porque los cuatro saben a qué se están enfrentando. Mira a Eliott, que observa el modo en el que Isak y Even se comunican sin cruzar palabras, y cuando le ve sonreír se siente un poco más tranquilo.

\- Si no lo intentas no lo consigues –Eliott le dedica una de sus preciosas sonrisas.

Se inclina para besar a su novio, es un beso corto pero espera que sea suficiente para que Eliott sepa que está dispuesto a esforzarse por hacer que lo suyo funcione porque es lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida.

\- Ahí tienes tu respuesta –Even ríe, con una risa burbujeante y limpia.

En ese momento se da cuenta de la suerte que tuvo de cruzarse en el camino de Isak en ese hall. Si no viviesen a más de 2.000 kilómetros podrían ser muy buenos amigos y un buen apoyo.

*****************

Se siente bien después de haber mantenido esa conversación con los chicos franceses. Eliott parece realmente agobiado ante todo lo que supone empezar una relación con alguien que claramente significa tanto para él. Y lo entiende. Porque él se sintió igual de atemorizado los primeros meses de su relación con Isak, con miedo a que en cualquier momento descubriera lo poco que merecía la pena el esfuerzo de quererle.

Y precisamente por eso le da tanta pena tener que irse tan pronto.

Eliott y Lucas se ofrecen a acompañarles hasta el aeropuerto, pero rechazan el ofrecimiento, así que se despiden en la puerta del restaurante.

\- Ha sido un placer –estrecha la mano de Eliott antes de que el joven francés le atraiga para darle un cálido abrazo.

\- Igualmente.

\- Muchas gracias por todo –Isak le da un abrazo a Lucas.

\- No ha sido nada, nos lo hemos pasado genial –le responde Lucas.

Se comprometen a seguir hablando por el grupo que han creado y les ofrecen su casa para que vayan a visitarles a Noruega, asegurándose de que saben que si quieren ver la aurora boreal deberán armarse de mucha ropa porque la mejor época es el invierno.

\- Buscamos una fecha y os decimos –Eliott parece realmente ilusionado ante la idea de visitar Noruega.

\- Nos vemos entonces –Isak le da un abrazo a Eliott mientras Lucas abraza a Even.

Ayuda a Isak con la maleta para que no se les haga tarde porque han quedado en la estación de metro Gare du Nord con los compañeros de universidad de su novio para volver al aeropuerto en tren. Cuando llegan al punto de reunión, la mayoría del grupo ya está allí, así que se permiten el lujo de recuperar la respiración. Se acerca a su chico y le da un beso en los labios, acariciando los rizos que se escapan de la gorra.

\- Gracias por invitarme –susurra contra sus labios, asegurándose de que nadie más les escucha.

\- Gracias a ti por venir. Ha sido fantástico pasar estos días contigo.

\- Y hemos conocido a Lucas y Eliott.

\- Me caen bien. Son buenos chicos y están enamoradísimos –sonríe recordando cómo se miraban esos dos–. Son como nosotros, pero versión francesa –ríe ante la ocurrencia de su novio.

En ese momento Sven grita que ya están todos y es hora de irse, así que se separa de su chico, deseando estar ya en casa para poder seguir disfrutando de su novio sin interrupciones.

Su móvil vibra en cuanto se han acomodado en el abarrotado tren al aeropuerto. Cuando lo saca del bolsillo ve la notificación de un mensaje de Eliott.

 _Buen viaje de vuelta a casa, chicos. Nos vemos en invierno_ 😘

Sonríe y le enseña el mensaje a Isak, que ríe mientras busca una postura que le permita apoyar la cabeza en su hombro sin molestar al hombre que hay en el pasillo. Responde con un _esperamos que así sea_ y vuelve a guardar el teléfono para poder rodear a su chico con el brazo.

Le gusta acumular experiencias, sea en Francia, en Marruecos o en Noruega con sus nuevos amigos. Siempre que sea con Isak a su lado. Se inclina y besa la frente de su chico, que levanta el rostro y le ofrece sus labios para un rápido beso.

\- Yo también te quiero –le susurra Isak contra la boca antes de volver a acomodarse


End file.
